Mysterious is the New Popular
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Emil, a quiet teen, is fawned over by many girls and boys for his mysterious 'Edward Cullen' vibe, which annoys him a lot. Although he is adored by many, he still can't get over his ex, Mei and their sudden breakup. One day, he meets this new student from Hong Kong and he seemed normal, but the first thing he tells Emil was nothing normal at all. Highschool AU! Oh, and T for curses
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for checking this story out. I am so into HongIce and the Nordics right now and if you're feeling the same, I just completed my first fanfiction on here called "Meet my Brothers". Weee! I hope you like this story and if you have anything to say or even notes that I can use to improve on writing ( Hehe sorry! I'm literally just starting out right now XD ), please don't hesitate and your comments are most appreciated :3. Again, thank you for reading and enjoy** **.**

Emil groggily walked downstairs. Summer had just ended which means he had to go back to that damn school. It wasn't that Emil was bullied or anything like that, he just really couldn't be bothered. He has friends, but they literally live a few blocks from where he lives. Plus, they always seem to come to his home uninvited for the food. He had no possible way of missing them at all. Then we have the teachers. Some were normal and kind, while the others were just bat shit crazy. He took French classes with Mr. Bonnefoy when he was a freshman, and he could have sworn he sexually harassed him in some way. Last, but definitely not the least, school work. Emil was smart and capable, but fucking Math is just a shitty subject. He completely loathed it. He was fine with the one plus one thing going on but when the goddamn letters appeared, he was just done. Emil cringed at the thought of the subject as he walked in the kitchen. He saw his half-brother, Lukkas, cooking breakfast on the stove. Lukkas sensed his brother's presence somehow without even turning.

"Good morning, Emil. I'm still making breakfast so I guess you can just sit down. It will only take a minute." Lukkas said as he cooked the eggs and salmon simultaneously in two different pans.

"How the hell do you know it's me? You didn't even turn! I could be a serial killer for all you know." Emil replied as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Well, perhaps it's because I'm your big brother and I know better than you, bb Emil."

Emil cringed again. This time it wasn't because of the horrors of Advanced Algebra. Of course this made Lukkas smirk. Apparently, he senses those too.

"Oh shut up!" Emil exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah, it's too early in the morning for curses. What's going on?" Mathias appeared standing on the doorway whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Oh nothing, just reminiscing last New Year's Eve." Lukkas said innocently.

"OH MY GOD! BB EMIL! BB EMIL! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" The Danish man jumped around as if he just won the lottery. He was energetically pointing at Emil while laughing as his other arm clutched his stomach.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Emil shouted. A streak of red plastered upon his face.

That stupid New Year's Eve. Emil had just got his heart broken by his Thailand girlfriend, Mei. The worst part was it was through Facebook, during freaking New Year's Eve! Mei flat out told him through a message _'It's not me…. It's you. Seriously, you're too quiet. Bye.'._ He literally read the whole 'it's not me' part a hundred times that day just to see if it was just his eyes messing with him. He couldn't even see what was wrong with being quiet. I mean Berwald is both scarily silent and weirder than him, yet he still had Tino who was the exact opposite love him and shit! What was so different about his case? He told the basically family about it and Mathias came up with another one of his dumb ideas. He later on reasoned that ' _I just want him to loosen up. He seemed like he needed a lot of fun'._ Mathias apparently switched Emil's regular coke drink with his own drink which can be considered as the strongest alcohol in the whole world. After just one sip, Emil was completely out of it. He kept shouting "The German's are here! The German's are here!" and hid behind their car while the fireworks exploded in the sky. This led their German neighbor, Ludwig to feel very insulted which Emil quickly apologized for. Then, he started sharing some past secrets he kept like how he had a huge crush on Tino when he was about 11 and up to this day he still thought he was hot, which he apologized for too. Lastly, when Peter, Tino and Berwald's adopted child was asking his 'Uncle Lukkas' to carry him. He rushed to Lukkas and hugged him tightly yelling _"NO NO NO! ME BB EMIL! ME BB EMIL!"_ and then passed out on the ground.

"Haha yes that was funny indeed." Lukkas replied, ignoring Emil.

Emil sighed. There was absolutely no use. He put his hand on his head as he rested his elbow on the dining table.

"Just fuck you, guys. Fuck you."

"Hey! Language, Emil!" Lukkas sternly scolded as he placed the now cooked salmon and omelet on Emil's plate.

"Aww, Emil. Don't get pissy. We're just kidding! Anyways you were very cute." Mathias added, sitting on his usual spot.

"Whatever." Emil replied, trying to finish his food quickly in order to escape the two's torment.

Lukkas was about to sit down when he felt a little bit of pain.

"Ouch! Skit! ( **Norweigan for "shit")** " Lukkas cursed as he sat on his chair on a much slower and gentler pace.

"Ehem, Lukkas, language." Emil jokingly stated as he praised himself in his mind for quickly thinking of that.

"Does it still hurt from yesterday?" Mathias said stroking Lukkas' back which made Lukkas' instantly glare at him.

Mathias disheveled hair. Lukkas' hurting bottom, and wait… that's not his shirt that's… and just like that a light bulb appeared on the top of Emil's head.

"Huh, it seems like the argument I heard next to my room wasn't an argument at all." Emil smirked as both Mathias and Lukkas was hit by a wave of embarrassment. Before Lukkas could explain himself, Emil grabbed his bag and went out the door.

"Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone! Bye." He said and closed the door.

Lukas was sulking and Mathias was just paralyzed at what had just happened. Silence came upon them until Mathias spoke.

"So, Round two?"

Lukkas immediately hit the Dane on the face, which made him fall to the ground. This made Mathias conclude that he was not at all in the mood.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Emil was walking towards the school doors. He pushed it open and continued walking the hallway. The girls on the side were staring at him with lust while the others were squealing at the sight of the Icelandic teenager. Damn those twilight movies. Just cause Emil was quiet and doesn't show that much expression doesn't mean he's fucking Edward Cullen. To some guys, this would be heaven, but to Emil this was becoming a nuisance. Besides, he's not over Mei. She and Emil almost made a year together and that all just vanished in an instant. Emil was thinking about her when he passed a group of guys that squealed when he arrived like the girls. Emil simply ignored the attention which somehow made them swoon even more. On his way to his locker, another individual decided to lightly shove and walk right next to him.

"Damn, Emil! I think one girl fainted right there? Do you not see beau girl all ready to line up?" Michelle said with her French accent. Emil gave a small smile and turned to Michelle

"If you think they're so beautiful then why don't you date them?"

"Haha! Oui oui, I'll see what I can do." Michelle jokingly replied back which made Emil laugh. After the laughter died down, Michele spoke again.

"No, but seriously. Have you gone blind? There are many gorgeous looking girls waiting for you to snatch one of them up. Not to mention, since you came out as bisexual, many hot guys yearn for you to pick them! You have no intention of dating at least one?" She looked at Emil with a curious expression.

"No, it just isn't the right time. I really don't understand why these girls and boys do this? It doesn't really make any of the senses at all. Also, I still can't move on from Mei." Emil said the last part with a hint of sadness.

They finally made it to Emil's locker. It was quiet for a while, but eventually Michelle replied back.

"Well, Emil. L'amour fait les plus grandes douceurs et les plus sensibles infortunes de la vie."

Emil stared at her questionably. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Love makes the greatest pleasures and most sensitive misfortunes of life. It's a quote by Madeleine de Scudery. Didn't you listen to Mr. Bonnefoy's French Class? I thought you took it in freshman year?"

"I did, but are you fucking serious? How could you focus with his rape eyes basically scanning the room."

"Oui, he could be a little provocative and perverted."

"A LITTLE?!"

"The POINT is." Michelle interrupted Emil's rant. "You loved and it started out great, but ended in despair. You took a risk and it failed-"

"Wow, thanks. I feel a whole lot better."

Michelle smacked him hard on his shoulder.

"AW!"

"EY SHUSH SHUSH IM NOT DONE…. You failed, but that's life. You can't go through it without making a mistake, but the thing is you can't go through life without taking a risk on loving someone too. Love is love. It makes us feel good, and safe. It makes us want to live and breathe. Everything is more beautiful and heavenly when you love someone. Yes, there are times it will lead us to pain, but with the right love the sacrifices, and hurt will not compare to the joy that you have yet to find."

"So what are you saying? I should randomly pick girls and boys to date until I find the right one?"

"Nonono. Monsieur, you are so very clueless sometimes. I'm simply suggesting that you should be fixated at the bad side and remember that there is hope. Just be patient, and know that I'll always be here for you when you need someone."

Emil understood. He hugged Michelle to his chest which earned her a few glares from both genders.

"Thanks." Emil hugged her tight. Michelle could be a dick sometimes, but he knew she always had his back.

"No problem. But uh do you mind. I can feel your fans hypothetical knives behind my back." Michelle said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." He let go, when suddenly a person tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see an Asian boy staring at him with a blank expression.

"Excuse me, but you're like sort of blocking my new locker thing." The Asian guy said flatly.

"Oh, sorry." Emil and Michelle moved to the side.

"Thank you."

The stranger proceeded to kneel down and place his books inside his locker. The boy was obviously new. Last year, there was no guy at all who occupied the box lower to Emil's locker. It made things pretty convenient for Emil. I guess those days are over. Emil internally sighed when he caught Michelle giving him a look. He was staring at Emil and then nudging her head to the side repeatedly at the new kid. Emil was clueless about what Michelle wanted to him to do and continued to raise an eyebrow and stare at her with a quizzical expression. Michelle remained to do this for a few more seconds before giving up and tapping the new kid on the shoulders. The new kid looked up at Michelle with the same blank look on his eyes.

"Hi, my name is Michelle and this Emil. We noticed you're new here and well if you want we can help show you the ropes of this school and stuff. The new guy closed his locker and stood up. He gave a small smile and replied.

"That would be nice. Thank you. My name is Leon. I am originally from Hong Kong. You must be from France I presume." Leon spoke and put out his right hand for Michelle to shake.

"Oh nonono, Monsieur. You misunderstand. I am actually from the beautiful island of Seychelles! Meanwhile, Emil here is from the less beautiful, Iceland." Michelle said as he shook Leon's hand.

"Emil, huh." Leon this time put his hand out for Emil.

"Mm.." Emil replied to the repetition of his name and shook his hand.

"Well, Emil, for someone who apparently lives in the less beautiful island, you sure are the complete opposite in my eyes."

Emil froze as Michelle giggled in the back. Did this dude actually say that?! Many thoughts were racing in his head and then he realized Leon and him were still holding hands. A blush appeared across his face and he quickly let go.

"W-what? I'm sorry. I think I misunderstood." He stuttered.

"I said you're very beautiful in other words." Leon repeated.

What the fuck was this guy thinking?! He was about to reply when the bell rang indicating first period.

"Oh, I guess I have to go now. Bye, Michelle. Bye, beautiful looking Emil."

"Bye! See you later!" Michelle replied while Emil was still paralyzed from what just happened.

Michelle turned to Emil and was about to say something when Emil put his hand in front of her face.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just get to class please."

Michelle closed her mouth and both were now walking in silence until…

"EMIL AND LEON SITTING ON A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"SHUT UP!"

This was going to be a long day.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading :D Hope you enjoyed :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND KIND REVIEEEEWS! I wasn't really expecting that many people to like the story, but I am super thankful for you all. I am also very sorry for many typos and mistakes. This one I read two times before I posted so I am hoping that there won't any errors! Yay! Also, I am replying to the reviews here, so if you want to skip to the story, go ahead. Just scroll down from all the bolded letters, and have fun. Hope you like this new chapter!**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **happyharkeychoco – Thank you so much! :D**

 **hklines – I love you too!... I mean… Thank you :3**

 **MidnightMew(Guest) – Thank you** **. Sadly, it is not on ArchiveOfOurOwn** **. Sorry.**

 **mentogum – Thank you! :3**

 **Raven-of-the-Dog – Thank youuuu! I honestly think Emil wouldn't be regarded as someone who was a victim, because he has a temper and would literally lose his shit and start beating people up if they messed with him. I agree though, I wish there were more HongIce fics.** **I need more HongIce! Also, I'm sorry for the confusion! My English teacher told me the same thing :P. Promise, I'll do my best to avoid that mistake. I don't speak French, so I just looked for quotes. I, originally, thought of "Love is a burden and a blessing", but I don't trust google translate, so I just pick the closest one to it.** **Thank you again for your review!**

 **MiyukoLove – Thank you :D. Yeah, Michelle is very enthusiastic. :P**

 **Fumei-chan – Thank you :D. I know right! HongIce is super cute! Also, there are no mistakes. ;)**

Emil's Point of View

Eventually, Michelle and I got to our first class of the day which was English. She of course tormented me on the way to the room, but eventually stopped when we got there. We then sat on our respective places. I sat on my seat next to the window beside a guy named Matthew who was from Canada. On the other side of Matthew was Michelle, so basically Matthew could be considered as the barrier between me and Michelle's never ending stream of _'Leon and Emil´_ love songs. Thank you, Matthew! A few other students came in and finally everyone was settled before the teacher arrived.

"Good Morning, class." The teacher greeted with a British accent.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kirkland." Everyone replied in unison as they stood up immediately. Some, who I assume are new, were a bit late and kind of confused. The teacher gave an annoyed stare at them, which made many flinch with fright. It was no secret at all that Mr. Kirkland wasn't the nicest person around. He was very frank and serious about everything. He has even been known to shout F-bombs on the local students. I should know. I was one of those students. It is so weird though. For an uptight guy, he had the most childish boyfriend, Alfred Jones, who was unsurprisingly one of Mathias' friends.

"Please take your seat." All sat down at once, including the new ones who didn't miss a beat.

"I hope you had a good holiday, but I'm afraid it is time to get to work. For all the new students, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I have a few rules I would like you to follow." Mr. Kirkland turned on the projector revealing a power point that had the title '30 Class Rules'. A lot of the new students stared at the screen with their mouth agape. The one in front of me even let out a _'Is he serious'_ which made the person right next to him nod.

"Now keep in mind that any rule breaking will result in you getting detention automatically. Order and discipline are important within these walls. I do not care if it was just passing notes or just whispering and having a small chat with friends. When my class laws says that they are not allowed, they are most definitely NOT ALLOWED. These rules are simply required to keep the educational peace, so I am very serious when I say that those who disrupt that peace will be given the necessary punishment. Do you all understand?" The class nodded.

"Well don't just nod! This is an English Class not a damn game of charades! Speak, students. Speak!"

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland." Everyone said, some even had a bit of annoyance in their voice and by some, I mean me. Mr. Kirkland noticed the tone, but only glared a bit at me. He then just chose to ignore it and continue.

"Good. Since I don't want us to delay on the lesson plan, I will only be giving you about five seconds to be familiarized with the rules. No extension. You may take note of them if you please." Mr. Kirkland sat down in front and held the remote on his hands. He switched to the next slide and began counting. Many of the new kids frantically took out their notebooks and quickly tried to write as much as they can. Luckily, I already have notes on his rules from Alfred. Mathias told him how stressed I was because I didn't copy all of his boyfriend's rules to which Alfred replied with a loud laugh and a _'Don't worry, little dude. I'll take care of it'_. He came in the next day with a copy of the power point in a small USB. Thank god for Alfred! Now I can get one-hundred fifty seconds of rest instead of one-hundred fifty seconds of useless scribbling. I was just minding my own business and staring absentmindedly at the window when small little pieces of paper started to hit me on my neck. I turned to my side to see Michelle with her notebook open, covering her face as if she was reading. She angled her head slightly towards me, noticing that she caught my attention. She then gave a smile and passed a piece of paper to Matthew. Michelle was really crazy sometimes. It hasn't even been ten seconds yet and she literally just did all the things the strictest teacher just said not to do. I reach over while putting my palm against my face. Matthew shyly gave the note to me as fast as he can. It was evident that he was a bit worried and scared to be caught, but was relieved to not be seen by the teacher. I unfold the paper and look at what was written.

' _Hello, my beautiful Emil!'_ Really. REALLY. I gave my best bitch stare at her and began writing on the empty spaces of the paper. I was about to give it to Matthew who was ready to retrieve the note back, but had a pleading look on his face. Probably it was because he didn't want to risk the chances of him being caught by his brother's asshole of a boyfriend. Oh, did I forget to mention? He's Alfred's little brother and if he does get caught, he might not even hear the end of Mr. Kirkland's scolding, since he does live with Alfred and Mr. Kirkland probably visit's a lot. That would not be a pleasant experience, if I was put in that position. I sighed and mouthed 'no' at Matthew to which he replied with a silent 'thank you'.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Suddenly, two knocks were heard.

"Dammit." Mr. Kirkland opened the door revealing Mr. Bonnefoy standing outside.

"What the bloody hell do you want, frog?!"

"Ey! Don't be rude! I was just here to politely ask for an extra marker. I forgot mine at home."

"Why? Is it because you're a stupid idiot?! Maybe if you weren't drunk all the time, you'd actually be in your own class instead of disturbing mine due to your irresponsibility!"

"Oh, shut up! Will you please just get it already?!"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

This led to a screaming match between the two, which surprised the newbies in the class, but wasn't at all interesting to the old students like me. It seemed like the perfect time to give the note to Michelle. Although the English teacher was preoccupied at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to call or even whisper Michelle's name. Mr. Kirkland's ears were like a bat's. The sound of chattering students irked him the most. The chances of him hearing it a mile away were highly likely. No joke. He probably could. The best I could do was throw the note at Michelle. The only problem was Michelle wasn't looking at me. She was too busy looking at a new foreign exchange student a few rows in front of her. Dammit. The two men were still arguing, but they could potentially stop at any moment. It was now or never. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw the it as fast as I could, hoping the English man won't notice or see it in the air. Sadly, I regretted the action a few moments later. Was it because Mr. Kirkland saw the throw? No. Not exactly.

"MERDE! STEILLSSON, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

I got caught by MICHELLE'S LOUD FUCKING VOICE. She touched her neck. There was a clear red mark that could possibly lead to a bruise on her skin. I must have thrown it too fast which made the impact stronger than I intended it to be. Michelle's face then froze in shock as she looked at me. I was confused, but then she nudged her head to the side. I then turn my head away from her and saw someone in front of my desk. I look up from my seat to see Mr. Kirkland with a pink slip directed towards me.

"Detention."

Great.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

After English, I texted my brother that I would be going home a bit late because of detention which he replied with an angry message that I didn't finish reading. Michelle apologized for accidentally selling me out and then scolded me for throwing the paper at her too hard. Yes, a sorry and a fuck you. Classic Michelle. We then went our separate ways due to the differences in schedule. Although the class I had wasn't a picnic either, I managed to get out without any punishment. Woohoo. Before I knew it, it was recess. I look for my group of friends and eventually found them. There was Michelle, of course. She stood up from her chair and waved her hands up and kept on shouting my name. It didn't weird out anybody, because this was a usual thing of hers. I go to the table and sat down beside Feliks. He was from Poland. He was…. How do I say this? Eccentric? Theatrical? Flamboyant? Well, he was many things. He sometimes wore miniskirts to school and had a wide range of knowledge on fashion trends and icons. He was also very gay. His best friend, however, was the opposite. His name was Toris and he was from a country called Lithuania. He also had the same preference for boys but he was quiet. He rarely spoke his opinion on things in order to avoid conflict, and was very conservative. He made sure everything he was neither suggestive nor provocative to the eye.

"Well, hellooooo, Emil! Heard you got another hot admirer. Tell me is he as fabulous as me? Probably not though." Feliks said.

"Michelle! You told him!"

"No, I didn't! You assume too much, Emil. Tsk Tsk." She replied, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"It wasn't her. I heard it from my other contacts, sweetie. They saw you and little missy over here talking to the new strange guy from… What was it again? China?" Feliks said, a bit unsure about the last part.

"It's actually Hong Kong." A voice replied behind me. I turn back to see Leon holding his tray of food with the same look he had earlier.

"Hi, my name is Leon." He took out his hand for Feliks to shake.

"Hiiiii, my name is Feliks! My my, you are hot! Come sit here, new friend. I'll move to the other side."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course it is!" Feliks said, giving me a quick wink.

"Oh, thanks. That is very kind of you."

"No problem." Feliks stood up and switched to the empty space besides Michelle who was trying to suppress a laugh while Leon sat next to me.

"Hi." The Hong Kong student said.

"Hey…" I replied, not facing him.

After Feliks and Michelle finished their not so subtle jokes about Leon and I, we all started talking about normal things. They mostly asked Leon questions though. They asked about his first day so far, what was his country like, and other usual questions you inquire from new people. He didn't seem to mind their constant inquiries and answered them without complaint, which made Michelle and Felix like him even more.

"You should totally hangout with us later. We are going to an Ice Cream place just a few blocks from here. Me, Michelle and Emil will be going there after class." Feliks said. Before Leon could say something, I spoke up.

"I'm not going."

"WHAAAT?!" Feliks exclaimed.

"I have detention later, so I can't really go anywhere can I?"

"Can't you like convince the teacher to like undetention you? That's possible right? I mean who is the teacher? Maybe I can help." Feliks proposed.

"Mr. Kirkland."

"Nope. Never mind. You're like screwed." He replied with both his hands up.

"I know."

"Well, maybe you can join next time. How about you, Leon? You in?" A short pause came from the new kid. I could feel his eyes looking at me, but I pretended not to notice and continued staring at my food.

"… I'll think about it."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Detention, thou art a bitch. I walk in the class where it was usually held. Many other students were in there too. I could hear a few squeals and whispering voices from people as I came in. I still didn't get why, but I continued pretending I didn't notice.

"Oh Emil! You can sit here if you want." A girl said as she gestured to the chair right beside her. I hesitate for a moment, but then thought 'Meh, why not' and sat on the chair, which made the girl shocked and happy at the same time. She then started talking to me about all sort of things, but I wasn't really listening. I just stared at the clock on the wall, hoping time would go by faster. A few minutes had past, and the girl was still talking. Finally, the teacher who'd be watching us arrived. Surprisingly, it wasn't the usual teacher, Mr. Kirkland, who came in the room, but his boyfriend, Alfred. He gave a small wave at me and then spoke.

"Sup, guys." He most childishly said, approaching his desk and leaning on the table. Everyone, including me, was confused.

"Well, you little dudes must be wondering where your super hot- I mean respectable English teacher is. He is currently in an important meeting on… stuff. Like some important shit like that. Oh shit! Am I allowed to curse here? Shit, sorry. I mean Fuck Shit! Can we start over?" Idiot. No wonder Mathias is such good friends with him.

"Okay, uh, where was I? Oh yeah! He called me up and asked me if I could babysit you all for a bit. Many of the other teachers had their own thing to attend to, and I didn't so here I am. As for rules, Arthu- Mr. Kirkland uhh gave me this list, but it's pretty long, so I guess just behave and do your homework or something. That's all." All the students just blinked at him before they started switching seats with others to talk to their friends who were in detention. Everyone switched. All, but that damn girl who offered me the seat. She continued on with her pointless chatter, and was completely oblivious to my lack of interest in whatever the hell she was saying. I even hit my head on the desk and stayed down for dramatic effect, but nothing. NOTHING. She just ignored it like it was normal. The door opened again, but I was too lazy and annoyed by my seatmate to emerge my head from the desk and see who it is.

"Woah dude, you're pretty late. Whatever though, I just started and you're already here, so might as well come in." The American stated at whoever was at the door. This meant that it was another student. What a moron though right. Being late for detention and attending anyways. What a plan.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to call my brother to tell him I got detention, and my phone died so I had to use the payphone outside. It was a long line." Wait. That voice. It sounded so familiar. I shot up straight and before my very fucking eyes was Leon. SERIOUSLY. He then took a quick glance at me and gave a smirk.

"No problem, dude! I mean you're a pretty nice guy for someone who got detention. When I was your age, I used to just not attend and ditch it. I give you an A for dedication and sheer obedience though!" Alfred replied with a thumbs up.

"Thanks. I'll just be sitting down now." Leon then went towards my chair. There were no other vacant chairs next to me, and I was now thankful for the annoying girl that didn't leave my side.

"Hey." Leon said to the girl and she just seemed to turn quiet all of a sudden.

"Uh, me? You- your talking to me? Umm hi. Hi" She said with an obvious nervous tone. What was going on?

"Can I ask you for a tiny favor?"

"S-sure. Ask away"

"Do you mind if we switch places? I kind of arrived late and well I promised Emil here that I'd help him in his school stuff. Is it cool if we, you know?"

"Ohh, of course! Anything for Emil. I'll just… I'll just go" She stood up from her original seat and ran shrieking towards her, I'm assuming, friends. I just sat there stunned and bewildered at the scene before me as Leon just calmly sat on the chair beside me as it nothing peculiar occurred.

"Hey." He oh so casually said to me.

"DID YOU NOT SEE THAT?!" I yelled and Leon just stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Um, yeah. What's up?" He replied as I looked at him with disbelief.

"What?" Leon asked, noticing my expression. I shake my head and turn away from him.

"You are impossible." I said.

"Ohhhkay."

"How did you even get detention?"

"Well, I met the English teacher, Mr. Kirkland, and he told us to not break the rules or we'll get detention and he started showing the slides. Then, when we got to number thirteen, it said 'No students speaking of any profanity in English within the class walls.', so naturally, I said 'Shit', and here I am now."

"…"

"What?"

"So let me get this straight. You got detention ON PURPOSE."

"Yeah."

"As in, you WANTED it."

"Mhm."

"….Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"Just cause."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… So whats new with you."

"Shut up."

"K."

For the next few minutes, I tried working on my homework as Leon creepily watched me. He didn't even try to hide it either. A few times, he would go too close to me and I had to physically push his face away, which still didn't give him the hint to stop. It was a bit better though because we didn't say a word. It was quite peaceful, minus the invasion of space. I finished almost all of my assignments, except for one. ALGEBRA. I take out the sheet of paper and my extra notebook for computations. It was time to take down the monster. I started doodling numbers and a cascade of x's and y's, but nothing seemed to work, and this was just the FIRST number. I looked down angrily at the cruel module, trying so eagerly to search for the answer.

"Just transpose the x."

"Excuse me?" I said. A bit surprised by the sudden interruption of Leon.

"I said, transpose the x." I just gaped at him, not understanding his words. Leon sighed and grabbed my computation book.

"Hey!" He ignored me and just kept on writing. Finally, he stopped and showed me what he had done.

"Here see." He pointed at the new equation.

"You forgot to transpose. You see that little number attached to the x guy there. He's gotta move on the other side of Mr. Equal, but sadly Mrs. Ten is in the way so he has to go under her sneakily, but then BAM. They accidentally merge and form a new hybrid baby of the 'Ten-divided-by-Five-Clan' named 'Two'. Get it?" Leon explained.

"… Yeah, but you don't have to freaking talk to me like I'm a baby. I'm sixteen, dammit!" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms.

"Well, the way you're acting now isn't helping your case." Leon said as he grinned.

"Hey, shut up! I'm perfectly mature."

"Emil, you're pouting."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too. If this is your definition of maturity, I don't understand why its antonym is childishness." I quickly shy away realizing my actions.

"Hey, Emil! Don't do that. I find it cute." WHAT.

"What?"

"I find it cute. What's wrong with that?" UH A MILLION THINGS.

"Uhm…" The bell rang and the American jumped off of his seat.

"Hell yeah! All you little guys are free to go! Just remember not to do those things you did and umm have fun and learn and stuff." He left the room along with all the other students.

"Well I guess we have to go now." Leon spoke.

"I guess so."

"Same time next week" He smiled at me.

"Maybe…" I replied as I grabbed my bag and left the room. What was going on with me?

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 WOOHOO! I finished it early :3 Thank you again for the follows, favorites, and of course, the kind reviews! Like last time, I'll reply to the comments, but If you would like to skip it go on ahead and just scroll through the bolded text. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and happy reading! :3**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **AphHetaliaLover – Thank you! :D And here it is**

 **Fumei-chan – haha thanks! :D And surprisingly no, the title is not based on Orange is the New Black :P I actually got it because of my Twilight Fanatic friend who was talking about how she loved Edward Cullen cause he was all mysterious and quiet and shit, and then I thought Emil and Leon are pretty quiet and could easily be written as Mysterious teenagers, so BAM. I got that title.**

 **MiyukoLove – Thank you! :D I've never had detention actually XD In my country, we don't have that. They just call our parents for disciplinary action. Meh, I think I'd rather have the detention bit more than the one on one confrontation, but yeah my cousins in America tell me it sucks so I took their word for it :3 Also, that would be so cute! Ah, I could imagine China doing that to Emil, and Emil gets all flustered and confused! So cute :3**

 **happyharkeychoco – Thank you! :D and you're welcome :3 Here's another reply! Haha**

Emil's Point of View

After detention, I immediately went home, as Lukkas would potentially freak out at me if I missed 'family dinner'. Family dinner wasn't really with blood related relatives like my parents. It was basically me, Lukkas, and Mathias. Every Saturdays though, Tino, Berwald, and their son, Peter, would join in our family dinner too, since they are one of our closest friends. Tino, Berwald, Mathias, and Lukkas knew each other from way back. They studied in the same schools and when Lukkas and I moved to America, they simply moved too. Mathias told me it was a brotherhood thing. I'm still confused about it, but I don't dwell on it much. As I was walking, the skies turned darker and darker. It was clear that it was about to rain. I quickened my pace, but I wasn't fast enough. Thus, I came home completely doused in water and cold. Thankfully, my bag was thick enough to protect the papers and books. On the bad side, I can feel getting ill by the second. I ring the doorbell, but no one answered. I push the button repeatedly while shouting "Let me in" to the top of my lungs, and finally I hear loud footsteps approaching the door. It opened and the first thing I saw was a shirtless Mathias with his hair all messed up again.

"Oh heeeeeey, Emil. Me and your brother were just… fixing a few things."

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

"Uhh…"

"Oh god, never mind. I don't even want to know what you guys were doing." I push the Dane out of the way, and went straight inside and was greeted by my brother who just arrived downstairs.

"Emil, why are you wet?! Mathias, go get a towel! He's going catch a really bad cold, if we leave him like this!" Mathias ran quickly as Lukkas lead me to the bathroom, and started filling up the bathtub.

"You could have called me, you know? I would have picked you up!"

"Well, you were too busy."

"Hey, don't say that! I would have! I don't care if Mathias is fucking dying, Emil. If you need me, I would be there." Lukkas said with a serious tone in his voice. The sudden stern talk had a backstory to it, but that's for a different time.

"I know. I was just joking. Look, I would have called, but it was too late and I was so close to the house. I thought that I could make it. I swear to call you next time."

"Good."

Mathias then arrived with a handful of towels, looking very proud at what he had accomplished.

"Here they are." Lukkas approached him and got one out of the stack he was carrying which made the Danish man's face drop.

"Wait, you only need one? I thought Emil was cold! Doesn't he need more than one?!" Mathias looked very confused.

"You're a stupid idiot." Lukkas replied while handing me the towel.

"Now Emil, after taking a bath, go straight to your room. I'll deliver your food upstairs, so you can get some rest okay?"

I nodded.

"I assume you've done your homework at school already, except the Algebra one. After you eat, I'll help you with-"

"No need. I finished it already." I interrupted. Lukkas had a shocked look on his face.

"What?" He asked, probably not believing what he heard.

"I finished it already." I repeated, a bit annoyed at how surprising it was that I could actually complete an assignment in Math.

"How?" Lukkas replied, still a bit stunned. Then, I remembered how I finished it. Leon. I could feel a blush creeping unto my face.

"Uhm.. Uh… A friend…" I answered nervously.

"Who? Michelle? Didn't she burn her Algebra book last year out of sheer hatred for the subject? I think we need to review your answers then, if she was the one to help." Lukkas said.

"No, not Michelle…. A new friend." I mumbled, trying to hide any expression on my face, but failing.

"Oooohhhh, bb Emil's got a boooooyfriend!" Mathias teased, seeing my flushed appearance. Suddenly, my brother's expression changed from skeptical to smug.

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!... Just friend." I explained, annoyed by both of the individual's reactions. My brother was about to open his stupid mouth in reply, when I let out a sneeze. He then went back to feeling concerned.

"Okay, okay, enough. Mathias, let's go leave Emil to his bath." Lukkas said as he dragged the protesting Danish Man out of the bathroom.

The door shut. I was about to relax, but then opened slightly again, revealing Lukkas.

"Oh, and brother…"

"What, Lukkas?" I groaned. What could he possibly forget to tell me now?

"Congrats on your new 'bae'."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP." I yelled. The door then shut, and though I didn't see my brother's reaction, I knew he was pretty damn proud of himself for making that joke. I decide to just forget about the recent endeavor and get ready to take a bath. I quickly got out of my clothes and into the warm water. I close my eyes to rest but my mind kept racing of thoughts of one thing and one thing only. Leon.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

After the warm bath, the good food, and a sufficient amount of medicine… I was still sick. My bed was filled with used tissues, my face was pale and my nose was red like a tomato. That's what Dr. Antonio Fernandez described me as, but I didn't give a shit. What I did give a shit about was the massive headache I had acquired when I woke up this morning. It hurt like a bitch! You'd think the headaches I got from listening to Mathias talk were as bad as they can get, but apparently I was wrong. This beat it by a long shot.

"Ughhhh." I touched my head as I could feel a pinging sound getting worse by the second.

"It's still hurting?" Lukkas replied. He took a day off from work to take care of me. This, of course, made me argue that I was not a child, but he only ignored me and stayed in my room for the whole day.

"Mmm." I reply, not being able to form a coherent word out of my mind.

"I'll get the painkillers." Lukkas calmly stood up from his seat and went out of the room. Being sick was no fun at all. Sleeping was uncomfortable. Eating was unbearable, and not to mention the never ending headaches. I would rather go to school than be in this hell state I'm in. Speaking of school, I just remembered the ton of homework that was probably given by Mr. Kirkland. I forgot to text Michelle to remind her to keep me updated on those things. SHIT! I turn to my digital clock. '4 pm'. School was over. Damn. This was worrying. I could feel my head hurting even more. Nope, no. I won't overthink it. No stress. I should think positive. Maybe just maybe, Michelle was feeling like a good Samaritan and remembered to get my work. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I frantically got it by my bedside table, hoping it was Michelle to tell me she was coming over to deliver the due assignments. Sadly, it wasn't. The message came from an unknown number.

' _Hey, why weren't you in school'_

I felt hesitant in answering that question, because I didn't know who this was. It possibly could be Felix though. He sometimes would use a different phone for booty calls, but he doesn't really use those now, since he and Toris became good friends. Another message came in my inbox.

' _This is Leon by the way.'_

Now, I really didn't want to fucking answer it. I ignore my phone and put it back on the table, but it kept on shaking. It was annoying. I continued to pay no attention to it, but the messages didn't stop. I gave in after a while... Only because of the irritating sound! Not because I felt guilty for leaving him hanging. Don't get any ideas! I open the messages and was immediately greeted by a cascade of 'Hello?'s.

' _Hello?'_

' _Hello?'_

' _Hello?'_

' _Hello?'_

' _ **OH MY GOD. WHAT?!'**_

' _I just wanted to see how you're doing.'_

' _ **I'm fine. Are you done now? And how the hell did you get my number?!**_

' _Michelle.'_ Of fucking course. I was now planning a revenge plot for Michelle, when my phone shook again.

' _Now come on. How are you really doing?'_ This guy just didn't know when to stop. I guess I have to tell him the truth. Maybe that will satisfy him.

'… _**My head just hurts and I got a cold from the rain yesterday.'**_

' _EMIL, YOU SHOULD HAVE WALKED WITH ME. I HAD AN UMBRELLA!'_ Woah. Caplock. Never seen those by him before.

' _ **Sorry?'**_ I replied, not wanting to piss of Leon even more. I assume he was already angry at the moment.

' _Just never mind. Next time, you're walking with me. You should really be cautious, Emil. I would hate for something horrible to happen to you. I like really wouldn't like that, so please. Promise me.'_ I blushed at his message. Thank god Lukkas wasn't here. He would have a field day with his damn jokes.

' _ **Promise.'**_

' _Okay.'_ The room was silent. I was beginning to get scared that I have offended him in some way…. Hold up. WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! Why should I care?! Why DO I care?! Oh god, I should stop. My phone vibrated once more. I let out a loud sigh of relief… I mean a calm sigh of ok… Of course… Because I don't care. I check the message.

' _Oh, btw. I'm like coming over.' WHAT. NO._

' _ **STOP SAYING CRAZY THINGS. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE!'**_ I texted back, hoping this was some type of weird joke. I mean, he doesn't even know where my house is. HOW?

' _Michelle.' UGH. I AM GOING TO KILL HER WHEN I GET BACK TO SCHOOL._

Lukkas eventually came back. He had a tray with him that held the pills, a glass of water, and a bowl of soup.

"Thanks..." I muttered as I take the tray from him.

"Welcome, little brother." I chose to not mind that statement for the time being. I had no strength to fight with him. I finished my food and drank my medicine and hoped that the Hong Kong exchange student was only kidding about the whole visitation.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Now all I was doing was watching television with Lukkas. Leon hasn't come over and I was quite thankful that he wasn't. I know Lukkas would enjoy it very much if he did and that was absolutely no good.

"DING DONG! HEY, LUKKAS! HEEEEY! DING DONG!" A voice yelled from outside the house. Mathias was home. I didn't get it. We had a working doorbell whose ring can be heard from all over the house, but this idiot feels the need to do this all the damn time.

"HEEEEY, LUKKAS. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON! OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR OUR LITTLE SICK EMIL!"

"Oh my god, brother, can you please just open the door!" I said as I cover my head with a pillow, trying so desperately to drown out the Dane's noise.

"Fine." Lukkas went out and after a few moments the loud screams were gone. Silence. Pure Silence. Finally…. Apparently, not for long.

"EMIL! EMIL!" Mathias banged into the room.

"WHAT." I exclaimed back, still in the same position as before.

"LOOK WHO I FOUND!"

"Hey, Emil…" Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO. Please let it be Felix. Please. PLEASE LET IT BE FELIX. I emerge up from the pillow and true enough, Leon.

"I found your 'Just Friend'!" Mathias said happily, which made Leon confused. Lukkas came up as well just to gloat.

"Lukkas, why the hell did you let him in?"

"He says he has your school work, and would like to help you with the Algebra one that's due tomorrow. I think that's very nice of him, so he is now big brother approved." Lukkas replied with a thumbs up.

"Now, I'll let you and your 'Just Friend' get started on your school work." Lukkas then went out with Mathias who making not so subtle kissy faces at me before they finally disappeared and closed the door. This left only me and Leon in the room.

"Just Friend?" He asked with a bit of an amused tone as he approached the bed and sat next to me. I flinched at the sudden closeness.

"L-Long Story."

"Care to share?"

"Nope." Leon gave a small smile at my reply. A short moment of silence was in the room until Leon spoke once more.

"Okay then, Emil. Let's get to work."

 **Author's Note: Weeeeeeeeee! Mathias and Lukkas approve of HongIce! Yehey! I already have an idea for the next chapter. (*SPOILER* EMIL AND LUKKAS PAST WILL BE TOLD…. Also… MORE HONGICE WEEEEE). Again, thanks for reading! :3 I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello again! :3 So here is the chapter I promised, I felt very inspired today for some reason so I finished it quickly weeeeee! :D I also created a new story. This time it focusses on DenNor and it's called "Obvious and Oblivious". It's mainly about Norway having a little crush on Denmark and him trying to hide it from Denmark who is very unaware of what was going on. If you want to, go ahead and check it out. :)**

 **As always, I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I hope you like this next chapter and enjoy!**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **MiyukoLove – Haha I agree! :P I feel like I should connect Michelle with Japan and Hungary somehow. I don't know. I guess we'll see ;)**

 **Raven-of-the-Dog – Thank you. :D I feel like Emil has had many practice of biting back because of Lukkas. :P To answer your question, Lukkas and Mathias aren't yet engaged. I actually have a plan for them along with Toris and Feliks. I'm just trying to find a way to connect the stories together without making it seem too randomly stated. Here's a hint though: *Michelle has something to do with Toris and Feliks' story!* Teehee :3**

 **happyharkeychoco – Haha :P yaaaay for confetti! :D**

Since Leon arrived, we've spent almost an hour finishing out homework. Most of them were English, because of Mr. Kirkland and his damn lesson plans. Then the rest were just a variety of subjects. It took us an hour because Leon insisted taking little breaks in between all the studying in order to prevent my headaches to grow even more unbearable. We had just finished the new module in Algebra, which wasn't that hard when Leon explained all the concepts. I hate to admit it, but the way he makes Math into some sort of kiddie story actually helps me understand more.

"You totally love the way I teach Math to you!" Leon said with a smirk.

"What?! No! You're delusional." I lied as I look away from him.

"You're a terrible liar. It's obvious that you do."

"I told you I don't!"

"You do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"DON'T! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" I exclaimed, hoping that would get him to shut up.

"Oh come on, Emil. Don't be so mean." Leon pouted. I try my best to keep a stern cold look, but dammit, he was so freaking cute!... SHIT! I mean he looked okay! He was still pouting at me and I just I couldn't help it.

"Okay fine… It helped a bit."

"I knew it!" Leon shouted with joy.

"My god. Are you always this hyper?" I said, which was meant to be a rhetorical question, but he answered.

"Nope." This made me a bit confused.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not always this hyper. I'm usually just chill and silent."

"You don't seem that way right now."

"I don't, do I? Well, I don't know the reason for that. There's just something about you. Is that weird?" It is.

"No. Not at all." I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings. It got a bit quiet and an awkward atmosphere was beginning to fill up the room. Thankfully, Leon broke the silence.

"Sooooo, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah, tell me about yourself."

"What about me?"

"I don't know. Your likes, your dislikes, Oh! How about your brother? He seems interesting."

"Half-brother."

"Hm?" I sighed. You know how people exaggerate when they say 'it's a long story'? Well this definitely was a long story and I'm not just overstating it. Leon was ready to listen so I explained.

"When I was really young, my parents divorced and my mom took full custody over me. It was actually very easy for her to do, since my biological father didn't really fight or anything. He wasn't the committing type. I mean he had a good job and all, but the responsibility of taking care of a child was just not one that he wanted to take. So to start a new life, we moved from Iceland to Norway. My mom decided to move there, because she was in love with the place. Norway just seemed like a good home for us. After a few years though, my mom met this full Norwegian guy and she remarried. The Norwegian guy had a son too who was older than me and that son was Lukkas. Apparently, Lukkas' mom had died when he was little and its' been him and his dad ever since."

"What was she sick with?" Leon asked.

"Lukkas doesn't like to talk about it."

"Okay, continue."

"Continue?" I quizzically stated.

"Yeah, continue."

"I'm done."

"No no no. That can't be the ending of the story! There should be a happy ending." Leon whined.

"What? It is a happy one!"

"No, you ended with a death thing. Happy endings don't end with one, Emil, so you have to continue."

"I don't understand you."

"You don't have to. Just continue." Not wanting to debate anymore, I just sucked it up and did what he said.

"… Fine… Well, many kids expect that step-fathers or mothers were evil and stuff, but our family was actually really nice. My new dad was accepting and kind while my mom loved Lukkas just the way she loved me. Lukkas and I also became sort of close. He is very overprotective sometimes. It's annoying. He also likes to tease me a lot especially about when I was little and called him 'Big Brother'. I hate it so much. I don't even remember saying that to him!" Leon then looked at me with a doubtful expression at what I had just said.

"… Okay, maybe I do remember it, but that isn't the point! Shit, I'm getting out of track. Where was I? Oh yeah, so Lukkas and I are close blah blah. After a many years later, Lukkas was offered a job here in America. It paid very well and so he took it. Now, I was turning fifteen at this point so I was going to be a freshman, and Lukkas found this school that offered many opportunities for students in America. Upon knowing this, he convinced my parents to let me move with him to America and viola, I am now here." I finished the story, waiting for Leon's reaction. He didn't say a word for a few seconds, but eventually he spoke up.

"You're forgetting something."

"What?" I questioned, bewildered by the response.

"After a few more years, you met this guy from Hong Kong, and you became instant friends with him, because he is like superhot, irresistible and cool." Leon said with a smirk. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, sure. You are full of yourself." I replied jokingly.

"Hey, just telling the truth." He stated with both his hands up in a surrendering motion. Two knocks then were heard and the door opened. It was Lukkas.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask. Leon, are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no, I actually have to get home soon. I just wanted to help, Emil with his homework."

"Alright, how many more work do you guys have to do?" Leon looked inside his bag to check. He skimmed through the papers and then said.

"Hm? I think we're done now actually. I guess this is my cue to leave." He stood up from the bed.

"Thank you for having me, sir." He said to Lukkas.

"It was our pleasure, and there's no need for formalities. Call me Lukkas."

"Um, well, I'm not used to calling older people like that. Is it okay if I call you 'diegou Lukkas'? It means big brother in Cantonese." And at that moment, Lukkas wanted to adopt Leon.

"Of course you can! Emil, you should learn from your friend here." Leon then turned to me and gave a quick wink. What an asshole.

"I must be getting home now. It's pretty late." Leon said.

"If you want, I can drive you to your house." Lukkas offered which surprised the hell out of me. He NEVER offered.

"Oh no, its fine diegou Lukkas, I can walk."

"You sure? It won't be a problem."

"I'm sure. I should be on my way. Thank you again and Emil…" He looked at me and gave one of his small smiles.

"I really hope you get well soon."

"Thanks." I replied. He then gave a small wave and went out the door. The room felt a bit emptier. I felt this weird tingling thing in my chest as if something was missing. I didn't even notice that Lukkas was in the room until he said something.

"I can see why you like him." Lukkas said.

"I don't like him. You only think that because he called you big brother." I tell him, but Lukkas shook his head and disagreed.

"I only think that because I am YOUR big brother and I know you." He replied before he left the room. Now, I was alone again. I felt tired and drained. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was just thinking about everything that occurred in the past few days. I close my eyes and reminisce. I don't know why this is happening or how to act when I see him again, but I only know one thing that I wish I didn't.

I am slowly falling for Leon.

 **Author's Note: Weeeee Big Brother Lukkas :3. I'm very sorry if the Cantonese for older brother is wrong. I don't speak Cantonese or know anyone who does, so I just googled this. I'm really sorry if it is! Also, thank you so much for reading and feel free to comment on this chapter if you like. And here's a spoiler for the next chapters ahead: "Shit is about to get REAL.". Hope you enjoyed and I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: HELLO! Sorry it's been a while! Got kind of busy for a bit there, but now I'm back to my old "doing absolutely nothing" self :D Yaaaay! So here's the new chapter. Thanks for following, reviewing, favoriting(I know it's not a word, but let's just go with it :P) and reading this story. I hope you like this chapter! :D**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **MiyukoLove – Thank You! :D Sorry this took so long though huhu!** **Forgive meee!**

 **ezmonee6 – Thank Youuuu! :D**

 **Raven-of-the-dogs – Thank You! :D I thought I should keep some hetalia facts for both of the characters, so yeah I made them full Icelanding and Norweigian!** **Regarding the cat chase between the two, it's sort of like that I guess, but there is sort of an additional reason to why Emil is hiding from Leon. Teehee :3 It's in this chapter. Lastly, I hope I can bring back Emil's mystery in this one.** **He does seem to be opening up a lot and losing his Edward Cullen feel XD Haha! But fret not, It shall return!**

 **TehPanda – OHMYGOD THANK YOU! :D I was freaking out for a bit. XP I thought I had completely butchered or got a super inaccurate translation and yeah Norway/Lukkas is kind of different from the original character. He is much more accepting and not too serious than the one in the actual hetalia series. He also tolerates Denmark/Mathias better than the real character, but I like to think it's because he's in a romantic relationship with him and he's grown to love the annoyingness of his partner ;)**

Emil's POV

After a whole three days of rest and a bunch of cough syrup, I finally felt better. Leon didn't deliver my homework to the house for the remaining days. In the second day of my absence, no assignments were given, surprisingly. Apparently, the teachers felt the need to give a little break for the students, since many weren't able to pass their work on time and were getting stressed even though classes had just resumed. The last day, which was yesterday, Michelle was the one who brought them. She wanted to see how I was doing and wanted to know how my 'date' (WHICH WAS DEFINITELY NOT AT ALL A DATE.) went. I only told her about the small stuff. I hate keeping secrets from her, but I'm not entirely sure about my feelings to be honest. I knew they weren't platonic, but I didn't know if I wanted to feel that way either, so I kept those emotions to myself. As usual, I walk in the hallways. This time though, the girls weren't just staying in the background. They were physically coming to me. Some were shyly approaching and then leaving after asking me how was I doing, but others were fueled with great confidence and enthusiasm. I couldn't make my way to my locker.

"OH MY GOD, EMIL! WE MISSED YOU." A girl loudly exclaimed.

"YEAH! LIKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Another, who I am assuming is her friend, said in a more intense voice.

"Uh… home…" I reply with no expression and a monotonous tone. Hopefully, that would make them get a hint that I wasn't interested.

"OH YEAH! YOU WERE LIKE TOTALLY SICK RIGHT? OMG ARE YOU OKAY NOW?! DO YOU NEED WATER? I CAN LIKE TOTES BUY YOU ONE!"

"NO, I'LL BUY HIM ONE! I'LL GET IT. YOU STAY RIGHT HERE." And thus, started a small cat fight between the two. I couldn't escape or go through them because they were right in front of me and other people were crowding the sides of the hallways, avoiding the argument happening.

"MOVE OVER, BITCHES." A loud voice came from behind the girls. It was Feliks. Thank god! He arrived and pushed the girls aside. He then dragged me away from the now rivaling friends and didn't care about the death glares of both parties. We then stopped at a corner in order to give way to the other students who were passing by.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I have to tell you something." Feliks said in a serious tone, which worried me. He rarely said things that way.

"What is it?"

"Hold on. You have to promise you won't freak out or go to sad emo mode, when I tell you."

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What's going on.?"

"Just swear it, Steilsson!" I hesitate. What the hell is happening?! I think for a second, but eventually agreed to Felik's conditions.

"Fine. Now, what is it about?" Feliks took a deep breath and had a look of pity in his eyes, before he spoke up.

"Mei. She's back."

"What?" I asked one more time, hoping that I heard his message wrong.

"She's back, Emil. She enrolled back here yesterday. I just found out. I'm really sorry." Feliks said sadly. I didn't know how to respond. A mixture of shock, anger and sadness came to me all at once. She was here. She was back. I could feel tears beginning to form, so I shove Feliks and ran as fast as I could away from him, ignoring his calls for me. I couldn't let him or even Michelle see me like this again. Not again. I was about to make a turn to head to a secluded place I knew, but out of nowhere someone grabbed my shirt from the side and pulled me into a room. The door shut and it was pitch dark. The stranger who had put me in the room then turned on a little light which could be coming from a cellphone. I look at who the person was. It was still a bit dim, but after a few moments his face came to focus. Leon.

"Hi." I was about to yell at him, but he quickly placed his hand over my mouth before I even got a single word out.

"Shh, don't shout. I'm hiding." I raise one eyebrow, but then obeyed. He noticed I had calmed down a bit, so he slowly took his hand off.

"Why the hell are you hiding?"

"Random people are following me." I got confused, but then remember what had happened during detention. The strange actions and compliance of that loud girl who offered him a seat, when Leon talked to her.

"People are stalking you too?!" I whispered a bit loudly in disbelief. This twilight, mysterious shit really has to pass over already.

"Apparently so… Uh, Emil?" He said in a surprised demeanor. I look at him and wait for his response. He touched my cheek and had a look of concern and curiosity.

"Have you been crying?" I then put my hand on my face. A tear somehow manage to escape from my eyes. I quickly try to wipe it away with my sleeve.

"No."

"Don't lie, Emil. What's wrong?" He said in a stern and concerned tone.

"It's nothing. Just mind your own damn business!" I replied, hoping that would get him to back off. He then took a hold of my hands and stared at me with a worried face.

"Emil, tell me. You can trust me. You know you can trust me." He looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping I'd answer him back, but I couldn't. Not now. There are so many shit going on through my mind. So much rage and sadness were taking over inside me that I can barely keep it together. I closed my eyes and kept them shut tightly as I shook my head.

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO. Are you deaf?! I DON'T want to talk about it."

"Emil-"

"I SAID NO, LEON. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT SO CAN YOU PLEASE STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS AND JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." I pushed the door open and left Leon inside. There was no call of my name or angry curse words directed at me, even the door didn't make a sound as I was half away from it. I felt a pang of guilt, but I couldn't. I can't let him get too close to me. I didn't want him to hate me, but hurting him would make me hate myself. I had to stay clear of him. All of them. It would be for the best.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Leon's POV

After Emil rushed out of the room, I stayed in the closet both bemused and completely worried. I thought I was finally getting the Icelander to open up, but I guess it must have seemed like a forced than a friendly approach to him. I spent the whole two periods just thinking of what had gone wrong. It seemed like no use though. All of my wild guesses would still remain wild guesses and not answers to what was wrong. Hopefully, Michelle and Feliks could give me information on it. I enter the cafeteria and see Michelle and Feliks on the table, but Emil was nowhere to be found. I sighed and walked my way up to the table, ignoring the constant stares and attempts of random individual's to talk to me. I know. Rude, but I don't have time to deal with this shit right now.

"Hey…" I reply, hoping it didn't sound too awkward.

"Hi, Leon! Come sit down with us." Michelle said in a cheery tone, but her smile seemed a bit fake. I sat down beside her. We started with a bit of small talk, a bit of gossip from Feliks. Including him talking about how I was the new eye candy in school, which was weird, but again I didn't give a fuck. After that, the table seemed abnormally silent. There were no debates or violent fights. There wasn't even a single Leon and Emil joke being thrown at me. Michelle and Feliks just picked at their food and sighed a few times. It was getting too weird.

"What's up with Emil?!" I said. It was a bit loudly than I expected which made Michelle and Feliks flinch at the sudden disturbance. They gave each other a look and Michelle nodded at the Polish teen who gave a worried glance at me.

"Emil is not okay at the moment. Something from his past came up and well he just has a lot of feelings right now. It is best if we give him time." Michelle said in a calm voice.

"What thing from the past? Was it his ex or something?" Both were now staring at me with a shocked expression.

"You know about her?" Feliks asked.

"Um, well yeah. I don't know her name, but Emil told me that they broke up during New Years. He got drunk by accident and did a bunch of stupid stuff, but that's all."

"Well sadly, there is more to the story than that, Leon."

"What happened?"

"Leon, it would be best if Emil told you and I'm sure he will soon, but right now he just needs to be left alone." Michelle gave a hopeful smile that had a hint of sadness, but I didn't comment any further, because I didn't want to seem too pestering. I simply nodded at her and began looking at my food. We succumb back to the uncomfortable silence. I don't understand. What happened? What was there more to say? They broke up. Isn't that it? Wasn't that the ending? Whatever, I don't care. All I care about now is Emil. I'm not sure why. The days might seem few, but Emil is really valuable to me. I think this is just a really good friend instinct, but it sure feels weird, if you ask me.

 **Author's Note: PSHH FRIENDS. YEAH RIGHT, LEON. Teehee. Thanks for reading and here's a preview of the next chapter.**

Leon's Point of View

Two weeks. It's been TWO WEEKS and the Icelander is still ignoring me! What the hell?! I mean, I gave him space. I gave him time. I was fine for one week, BUT TWO?! HELL NO! It's Friday and he still hasn't made contact of any manner. Not even eye contact! THIS JUST HAS TO FUCKING STOP.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

 **Dun Dun "Worst cliff hanger ever!" – Italy …. Well, probably not. :P Till next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Helloooo! I am sorry for the long wait. I've been having writers block huhu, but I have finally finished the chapter! So here you go! Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites :3 Happy readings!**

 **REPLY TO REVIEW:**

 **Raven-of-the-Dog – I am soooorry! This chapter is sort of short too :P But the next will be longer :3 As for Feliks, he IS a BADASS MOFO! Girls and boy best be doing him right or else! Sadly, this chapter doesn't say much of what really happened between them, but there is a nice surprise in the ending that relates to it**

Leon's Point of View

Two weeks. It's been TWO WEEKS and the Icelander is still ignoring me! What the hell?! I mean, I gave him space. I gave him time. I was fine for one week, BUT TWO?! HELL NO! It's Friday and he still hasn't made contact of any manner. Not even eye contact! THIS JUST HAS TO FUCKING STOP.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

I turn my head to see a girl with long dark brown hair and a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, yeah." I replied. Man, these girls really need to stop with the stalking. It's actually getting on my nerves now.

"Oh, alright. It's just you've been staring at that book shelf for quite a while. I thought you might need someone to talk to-"

"Look, girl." I interrupt making the girl look at me in shock.

"I'm really not interested."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I said I'm not interested. You look like you're a fine girl and all-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"But I don't really care. So please, if you're here to flirt, I'm not in the mood-"

"I'M NOT FUCKING HITTING ON YOU, JERK!" The girl exclaimed angrily at me. I was surprised of course, but I kept the same blank expression.

"What?"

"I'M NOT INTERESTED EITHER, YOU PRETENTIOUS PIECE OF SHIT. I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE NICE! SO GET BACK TO FUCKING EARTH AND STOP THINKING EVERYONE IS SOOO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU OKAY?! GEEZ. YOU KNOW WHAT? IM JUST GONNA FUCKING GO. NICE MEETING YOU. HOPE YOU GET HIT BUY A BUS, DUMBASS." The girl hurriedly turned her back and headed straight for the door. Now, I don't know what was getting over me, but I couldn't help myself and spoke up.

"It's my friend." The girl looked at me with the same angry expression.

"What?"

"It's my friend… I'm sort of new and well, he sort of became a really close person to me, and now he won't even talk or notice at me." I said grimly. The girl kept her stern face, but eventually, it softened. She closed her brown eyes and sighed. She then approached the table near the bookshelf, sat down, and nudged her head to the empty seat in front of her. I sat down and then she spoke.

"Continue." For the next few minutes, I started ranting and explaining things. I didn't give the personal stuff like his name or the dumping thing, because I don't want rumors or people gossiping about Emil in a bad way, so I kept the information as abstract as possible.

"Okay… So your friend named 'Kawaii'." Yes, I gave Emil the code name 'kawaii' (Cute in Japanese). Deal with it.

"Suddenly is avoiding all of you, because of a problem from the past has come back to haunt him? Am I right?" Mei asked, to which I nodded in response.

"And so your plan for this week was to give him space and just not speak to him as well."

"Yep. It's getting pretty hard tho-"

"You're a fucking idiot." I raised one eyebrow and replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't just do that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?! I've tried everything. I tried to catch his attention. I sent him texts. I even went to his house to check on him, but he wasn't there! I don't know what to do anymore!" I said loudly. The girl just looked at me with an 'are you done?' expression and I slowly calmed down.

"Look, you said he's done this before. He had already alienated his friends from his life, but after a while, they went back together."

"Yeah."

"How did he move on and go back to his friends?"

"Well, a family friend visited them and they had a kid. The kid automatically saw something wrong with him and began telling him how when he's sad, he remembers he has his mother, father, and his friends, no matter what, they will always be there for him. He isn't alone. Emil isn't alone, and I guess he opened up after that."

"He's looking for a sign. You have to give him a sign."

"Um, unless you have a little kid who gives really cute and heartfelt advices that I can borrow, I don't think that would work." The girl face palmed.

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I meant you. YOU be the sign." My eyes widened and I stayed silent as she continued.

"He's probably pushing you guys away because he thinks you guys shouldn't be involved in whatever he's dealing with. He doesn't want to hurt you. He forgot that you guys would be there for him, no matter what. So, remind him that you won't leave. Remind him that you will help him get through this, because I think he needs your love and support, but he doesn't think he deserves it. Be his sign of hope." I remained quiet and stared at the table. She's right. He needs someone to shake him out of whatever he's feeling. I want to help him. I want to assure him that everything will be alright. I need to be there for him.

"I think my job is done." My eyes looks at the girl who is smiling. I smile back at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Well, I'll go now. Oh, and you should really confess your feelings to him."

"Huh?"

"I know what kawaii means stupid. I read manga too." I give a stunned expression while the girl put on a smirk.

"I don't have those kinds of feelings for him…" I lied. No wait. What lie? I said! It's the truth!

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Leon" She said sarcastically with a wink and started walking towards the door, when I remembered.

"Hey, wait!" She turned back to me and looked confused.

"I forgot to ask for your name." I said. She gave another smile at me and replied.

"My name is Mei."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Teehee. Leon's kawaii code name wasn't too secretive as he thought ;) Also, if you're wondering who the family friend was, It's Tino(Finland) and Berwald(Sweden). The kid is Peter(Sealand). I know this chapter is a bit short, but I promise to update soon and make the next one longer! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello again** **. Here is the next chapter! It was supposed to be longer, because I planned to add some more scenes, but then I decided to just post those scenes on the next chapter, which isn't complete yet, but soon it will be! I wanted to give you guys this earlier, because I didn't really want you all to wait too long :3 So here it is! Thanks so much for everything and I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **Nanashi-du-scorpion – Well, technically, Leon doesn't know Mei is Emil's ex, because Emil decided to keep her identity a secret and Mei doesn't know Leon is even Emil's friend since he enrolled in the school as a new student, when Mei temporarily left, so there is still a possibility for some fighting, but we'll see.** **On the subject of Toris and Feliks' relationship, there is a small background in this chapter, but the next one will *SPOILER* have more story to it and a plot between the two. Oh and 'MOFO' is an abbreviation for 'Motherfucker'. It sounds like a cuter version of it, so I use it a lot. :3**

 **ezmonee6 – You predicted correctly! :D**

Leon's Point of View

It was finally lunch time and I still thought about what Mei said. She was right. I had to talk to him. I can't just leave him alone like that. I needed to find him, but where do I start?

"Hey guys!" A loud voice from behind interrupted me from my thoughts. I turn to see Feliks and a brown haired boy alongside of him, trying to keep up with the Polish teen's pace.

"Hi Feliks and Toris!" Michelle gleefully said. Toris? Who is Toris? Feliks noticed my bewildered look and explained.

"Oh yeah! Leon, this is Toris. He's the best friend I was talking about." Toris gave a shy and small wave to which I just nodded in response and they both sat down. Lunch was the same as before, except for the extra enthusiastic vibe Feliks was giving out since Toris was with us. For the past few weeks the Lithuanian hadn't been around for Lunch nor Recess. Toris had been absent during break times, because he was taking extra classes for English. Apparently, he was still shaky on the language as he had just moved to America a few years ago. Feliks, being here longer, had already grasped English in an instant due to watching numerous amounts of American TV Shows and reading piles and piles of celebrity magazines. Feliks spent a lot of time convincing Toris to move and study at the same school he was in and eventually, Toris accepted the offer. Sadly, he hadn't had much experience with speaking English, since Feliks learned how to speak Lithuanian and Toris did the same with Polish so there wasn't a need for it, but after a few years of extra studies, he finally was considered to be fluent… kind of.

"Leon, what is the matters?" Toris asked.

"Hm?"

"You look like you are thinking very deeply about something."

"Um yeah, like you look totally serious and scary with that face!" Feliks spoke up with a concerned tone.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just school stuff." I lied. I don't want to make them worry, nor stress them about my dilemma with looking for Emil. I felt that I couldn't hold my emotions and expressions any longer and that might cause them to do so. Thus, I stood up from the table and said,

"Which reminds me, I think I have to go. I have a huge test to study for later and there's thirty minutes left so…"

"Oh okay, Leon, but before you go." Michelle stood up and went to my side of the table and pulled me in for a hug. I was shocked, but then hugged back as well.

"I'm sure Emil will be back soon, okay? If you need to talk to me about it, don't hesitate. I can see that you're having a hard time keeping your distance, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon." She whispered. I smiled and replied.

"Thank you, Michelle. I will, if I need to." She let go of me and nodded. I said my goodbyes to all of them and left the canteen. I didn't have a place in mind to go though. I just felt like not staying there. It was evident that both Michelle and Feliks were getting worried about my current status. They even conducted scheduled checkups on me. Michelle would text me at exactly at 7 am to see if I was going to school and Feliks would text me at 5 pm to check if I had gone home safely. At first, I didn't respond to Michelle's messages, because I hardly check my phone these days which led to me being bombarded by her and a cascades of "ARE YOU OKAY, LEON? IM SO WORRIED!" upon arrival in the school. After that, I made sure to answer both on time. Don't get me wrong, it is heartwarming and nice to know that they care so much about me, but honestly I just feel guilty when they do so much. I don't mean to be obvious about my feelings, yet they see right through me and I try to hide it more and more just so that they don't stress or stay anxious any longer. I feel bad that I'm putting them in such worry, when they clearly don't deserve it and are probably dealing with their own conflicts. I sometimes wonder if this is how Emil feels. I continue walking the hallways absentmindedly, when I noticed the janitor closet Emil and I last talked in. I look at it grimly. It wasn't the greatest moment we had, but it was the most recent one. For some reason, I would give anything to get that horrible moment back if that would mean I could see him again. I miss him. I stare at the door for a few more seconds contemplating if I should open the door. I don't know why, but I feel like opening it. I finally stop thinking and just go for it. I reach for the door knob and pull the handle down and begin to open the door. What I saw next was what I least expected and left me paralyzed. A wave of emotions just came upon me and a bundle of thoughts had raced to my head. Was this real? Am I dreaming? What should I do?!

"Emil?"

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Emil's POV

It's been two weeks since I last talked to my friends. Leon had tried to catch my attention a few times, but eventually, he stopped. It made me feel sad that he did, but I was more relieved because I was beginning to forget the reason I was doing this. This was for him, for Michelle, and for Feliks. I must not cave into my own selfishness, no matter how badly I want to. I don't want Michelle and Feliks to experience the pain I brought them the last time and I don't want Leon to ever witness it at all. It gets lonely and hard, but it is for the best I not get them involved. My brother and Mathias have their worries as well. I begged them both not to tell Leon that I was home that day he visited. Lukkas felt hesitant, but he respected my wishes and did what I had asked for. Both of them had been trying to get me to feel better during the weekend. They dragged me out of the house and we travelled to famous landmarks with the help of Alfred of course. I just smiled and acted so interested, but Lukkas knew it was fake. Yesterday, he sat me down with Mathias holding his hand. Lukkas looked down on the floor as he spoke and I found out why he was so reluctant to make eye contact. He was crying. I have never seen him do so. He shook involuntarily and he sniffled. When he finally looked at me, I finally saw his red puffy eyes and the great grief he was feeling through them. I began to tear up as well. One thing he said haunted me the most that night. "Emil, I am sorry you don't feel that I love you." That broke my heart. I do feel that everybody cares. I do feel that they love me and I wish they felt that I loved them too. It hurt so much that I made him doubt his abilities to be a loving big brother, when he has been nothing but loving ever since I showed up in his life. I wish I could change. I wish there was a switch that can turn the light back on, because all I see is darkness. I wonder if my friends feel the same way as well. I wonder if they think that they weren't good enough friends, especially Leon. What must be going through their minds at my absence? What must they be talking about while I am not there? I hope it is not that. I would rather have them talk about me in a horrible way then have them think they aren't good people, because they are one of the best. I was so lucky to have them. Sadly, they weren't as lucky to have me. I walk along the hallway thinking as I brought my packed lunch, when I see the janitor closet Leon and I were in. It was the last time I spoke to him. I miss him, but I can't give into that. I felt a single tear escape my eyes and I quickly wipe it away. For some reason, I open the door and I imagine him sitting on the left side. I can still remember how his dark brown eyes appeared on the dim light of his phone. I can imagine his concerned expression when he realized that I had been crying. I can still feel his hand on my cheek. It was warm and soft. I can still hear his calm and comforting voice talking to me. I shake my head, but then longingly stare at the opposite side of where Leon was. Maybe I could just eat lunch here. Just this once. Nothing can go wrong. I walk inside and close the door behind me. I turned on the light of my phone and just sat on the corner. I miss him so much. I spent the whole few minutes finishing my lunch and thinking. It was so quiet, unlike the roof, in which you can hear the occasional tweets of the birds, honks of cars, and joyful shouts of the varsity students as they play their sports during the break. The silence was peaceful and calming. It lasted for a few moments, until I here footsteps approaching the closet. I begin to panic. It must be the janitor! Hopefully not. There was no escape. I had no excuse. All I can do is hope that it was just some student that had no intention of opening the closet. I hear the footsteps getting closer and I tense up, remaining silent, yet screaming internally. Finally, the footsteps stop. He is probably gone. I exhale and begin to calm down. After that occurred, I thought that it would be best if I got up and left, but as soon as I stood, the door opened. I remain paralyzed and what shocked me most was who opened it. I didn't know what to feel. I felt happy, sad, and scared. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. He stared at me with a stunned expression. He looked like he had seen a ghost as he began to pale a bit. Silence was between us and then he spoke.

"Emil?"

Leon.

 **Author's Note: I repeat. DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next chapter?! It's a secret! Muahahaha! Don't worry though, it won't be for long, so stay tuned.** **Also, hopefully, I didn't offend anyone about Toris/Lithuania having a hard time speaking in English. I swear I didn't mean it to be somewhat an insulting thing. It is just in Hetalia, Lithuania sometimes says stuff like, "I am needing the helps" and I find it so adorable! I wanted to incorporate that cute and quirky way of how he speaks within the fanfiction. :3 That is all! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello! :D Here is the new chapter :3 I noticed that the chapter I posted before wasn't formatted properly** **In other words, I fucked up the spacing and it was too compact huhu. ;_; Hopefully, this one turned up right. I hope you guys enjoy reading. Thank you so much for everything! Have fun! :D**

Emil's Point of View

I was paralyzed. My mouth hung agape as I stared at the figure before me.

"Leon." We look at each other is silence for a few minutes and I try to break it.

"Leon, I-"

"Stop talking." He interrupted in a serious tone with his pointer finger shushing me. He goes inside the closet and closes the door behind him. I hear him push the lock button. He continues to keep his eyes on me. I feel completely terrified. He goes closer and closer until I was cornered on the wall. Damn this closet and its small space! His eyes stare directly at mine. I try to look away.

"Leon, I can expla-" My speech was once again cut by him. I am stunned. He grabs me hard and pulls me towards him into a tight hug. I hadn't expect him to do this, but I wrap my arms around him as well. I was bemused at the suddenness of the action, but for some reason I felt relief take over.

"I missed you so much." Leon says, still not letting go of me. I feel something touch my heart. It is as if that empty space had finally been filled again. I feel tears falling from my eyes, but I don't stop them. I just tighten my hold on Leon and say,

"I missed you too." And then it hit me. I shouldn't be doing this. I let go of him abruptly and push him away. Leon looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Leon. I have to go." I go pass him and moved to open the door when he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I try to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Please don't do this again."

"Let go of me!"

"I understand. I understand that it's hard for you to talk about whatever it is you haven't told me about your past. I understand you don't want us to get worried or hurt by getting involved."

"Which is exactly why you have to let me go!"

"But I need YOU to understand…" he said sternly, which made me stop struggling and start listening attentively.

"… We love you…" I look at him, surprised by what I had just heard.

"We all love you, Emil, so you can trust us. You can trust that we will never leave you. You can trust that we will care and help you in your darkest times, no matter what they may be. We love you, so please. PLEASE. Don't push us away, because that is hurting us more than you know. It's killing us. It's killing ME. So please, don't shut me out! Don't leave me! I miss you. I need you." Leon voice cracks. He looks at the ground and begins to cry. His hand still grabs me by the shirt and thought I cannot see his face much, I can feel that tears were streaming down his face. I can feel how heartfelt and true those words were. That's when I realized.

"I understand." Leon looked up once again.

"I am so sorry." Leon paused. His eyes were still wet from the tears, but he managed to give a smile at me.

"No need for apologies, Emil. Just promise me you won't run away anymore."

"I promise."

"Good."

The bell rings. It was time to go to our classes, yet again. Leon uses his sleeve to dry his eyes, before opening the door. He then exits it ever so casually as a few students who were passing by looked confused and curious as to why he was in the closet. He continues to walk away with his hands in his pockets and I look at him with disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WE JUST HAD A VERY SERIOUS MOMENT AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME HERE IN SUCH AN ABRUPT MANNER!" I yell, which catches the attention of a lot of people. I noticed the inappropriate volume and begin to feel embarrassed. Leon turns back to me and smirks.

"Consider this as payback." He said and then continues to his destination.

Sly bastard.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

The school day came to a close. I received a text earlier by Leon after our encounter.

" _Michelle and Feliks are in the ice cream place. Wait for me in front of the closet when you are dismissed."_

I sighed. Michelle and Feliks have been really close friends of mine for so long. We have had our fights and this isn't the first time I had to apologize for my wrong doings, but I still feel a huge amount of shame to face them. It wasn't just because I had done something horrible to my love ones. It was also because I feel as I have done the same mistake I committed a year ago. Sure, what I did before was no way near what I did at present, but it still felt like the quantity of hurt I made them feel was the same as the last time. It sure seemed that way when I saw how Leon was taking it. Damn. Why am I such as screw up?

"Emil, stop thinking." Leon snaps me out of my thoughts. I nod, but I can't help it. We walk together to the store. I feel scared. What will the two do? I imagine Michelle to turn her back at me and scream for Leon to get me out while Feliks gives me one of his dirty looks. I imagine Leon defending me, but eventually giving up and does as he is told. Who can blame him? Deciding between two genuine friends that never left him over the person that didn't even want to be companions in the first place is such an obvious choice to pick.

"Emil, when I say stop thinking, I don't mean start thinking more." Leon says, looking straight in front of him.

"How do you even know I'm thinking?"

"I just do." Leon shrugged. We finally arrive to the ice cream parlor. Through the glass that enclosed the shop, I could see Michelle and Feliks laughing happily along with Toris and Matthew. I look at them with sadness and guilt.

"Leon." Leon turned and looked at me.

"What if they hate me?" I asked. My eyes were beginning to water so I quickly look at the ground. I feel hands holding my shoulders and start to stare forward once more.

"Listen, for a while now, I did hate you. I resented you for what you were doing. Do you know why?" I nodded my head.

"Because I hurt you." I reply immediately. That, of course, was the answer. To my surprise, Leon shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"It wasn't because of that. I hated you, because I care for you so much and you didn't let me help you when you were in pain and distress. I hated you, because I am constantly worried about you, yet you didn't care to tell me if you were okay. I hated you, because you are the closest person to me right now. You are the person that can make me feel such strong emotions that I usually don't express. You are the person that makes me open up and tell things about myself that I don't tell everyone and just when I thought I was also becoming that person for you, you suddenly shut me out. You left me alone to wonder. What did I do wrong? I hated you, Emil. I hated you so much, and it was all because I care for you."

"I'm so sorry." Leon gave a small smile.

"Don't be. Everybody commits mistakes. But right now, at this exact moment, you have the chance to decide to either correct yours or run away. I won't force you, if you don't want to. But know this…" He said in a serious tone as I attentively waited for his response.

"Those people inside have never expressed any sort of anger towards you. Not one. They have been patient and loving, even if they, themselves, were hurt by your actions. So do them a favor, Emil. End their worries and grief. Come home." Leon put his hand out for me. His words struck me like lightning. My mind felt like it had just been awoken from some form of sleep and a switch had been flipped. From fear, it went to courage and I began to see clearly again. I know what I want to do.

I grab Leon's hand. He smiles normally, but you can tell he was extremely jubilant through his eyes. We go closer to the glass door. He looks at me for a second as if to ask if I was sure. I nod. He pushes the door open and we walk in together. It was now or never.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

"EMIL!" I hear Michelle's voice first. She stands up from the booth they're in and runs towards me. I flinch. What was it going to be? A slap? A push? A strong hard punch to the face? I close my eyes. I hope this doesn't hurt.

The impact is hard, but it wasn't brutal force. Michelle had jumped on me for a hug. I nearly loss my balance, but I put my hands around her as well. Suddenly, another body had come to join in with, approximately, the same velocity. I completely fell over this time.

"WE TOTALLY MISS YOU!" Feliks. They both laughed with joy, which made me want to laugh to. I tighten my grasp on the two. The fall was painful, but I don't care. I feel happier than I've been in days. I would take any sort of soreness, for this moment to last.

We stay on the ground for a few more seconds, but the two eventually get off me and Leon pulled me up.

"Ouch" I say as I touch my back.

"Oh no! Were we too hard?!" Michelle asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Emil! I read in this magazine on how to deal with like back pain! I'll make it better!" Felix went to my back and began to, what I think is, massage me. It felt more like crushing than massaging though.

"Shit! Feliks stop! You're making it worse! I'm fine!" Feliks stops.

"Oh okay, sorry sorry." Feliks said and went back beside Michelle.

"We missed you a lot, Emil." Michelle sweetly stated. I smile.

"I missed you too-" She then hits me hard on the head.

"BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK IGNORING US FOR WEEKS WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA!" Ah, there it is. There's the fuck you.

"WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"I know. I'm so sorry that I made you guys so anxious. I was stupid and was not thinking straight. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." I said, grimly as Feliks and Michelle gave me an angry/disappointed look that parents give when their child does something idiotic.

"Don't be dumb, Emil. We are not like disowning you and we are totally NOT going to let you go, when you just got back!" Feliks spoke up.

"Yeah, I feel as though a punishment will be a better fit than an excommunication. Don't you think, Feliks?" Feliks agrees as Michelle had her arms crossed to her chest.

"I'll do anything! Just name it and I'll do it! What do you guys want?" I ask. Please don't say kiss Leon! Please don't say kiss Leon! I scream in my mind. I'd still do it, if I am told, but seriously, it is not the time for this.

"Hmm." They both hummed in unison.

"Wait for one moment, sweetie." Feliks requested and both him and Michelle began to whisper things to each other. They finally finish and turn back to me.

"We have not come to a decision, but Monsieur, do be prepared" Michelle tells me in a formal manner. Fair enough. They then switch their attention to Leon.

"Leon, merci beaucoup!" Michelle hugs him.

"You are totally a miracle worker! We are so lucky that Emil seduced you!" Feliks happily and loudly states.

"OHMYGOD! I DID NOT SEDUCE HIM!" Leon laughs.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Emil." He says which made me blush.

"SHUT UP!" I replied. My god, here come all the Emil and Leon jokes. It sure will be annoying, but it was home. I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

A few days has passed and everything was back to normal. Leon and I are still being teased. Michelle had come up with a new 'ship name' for us. I believe it was 'HongIce', because I was Icelandic and Leon is from Hong Kong. It sounds pretty cool, but I'd never tell her that. Toris, finally, was able to sit with us more, since he was done with all his extra English classes, which made Feliks very happy. That reminds me! I need to create a damn ship name and jokes for those two! It can be used as revenge for all the 'HongIce' jokes!... Well, probably not. Feliks would just be even more joyous that someone was pairing them together and Toris would be confused and shy. Dang. Back to the drawing board. In other news, a new member had recently been added to the table. Matthew, the brother of one Alfred Jones, had just become somewhat close to us and now sits with us every break time.

As for Mei, I haven't seen her at all! Well, it's probably because I was constantly hiding from her. Feliks, being the gossip fanatic he is, knows where she usually goes from all his connections and so I always avoid going there. You can say all everything was going well and once again, it was lunch. Michelle was talking to Matthew about small things, while Leon and I were reading a book together. Long story short, Leon was creepily staring at me and was trying to catch a glimpse of what I was reading, to which I replied with rolling my eyes and lowering down the book for both of us to see clearly.

"HEY, GUYS!" Feliks shouts as he arrives with Toris. He slams a poster on the table. Leon, Matthew, Michelle, and I look at the paper with a curious expression.

' _PARTY OF THE CENTURY ON SATURDAY! ABSOLUTE DON'T MISS!'_

"We should totally go!" Feliks says.

"Yeah I agree! It seems like fun! What do you think, Matthew?" Michelle turns to the Canadian. Matthew ponders for a while, but then nods.

"I also think it to be a good idea. There's so much work lately. I think we could you a tiny break." Toris states.

"How about you guys? Are you in?" Feliks asks Leon and I. Leon just stares at me in search of an answer and I speak up.

"No."

"Aw, why not, Emil! It'll be fun!" Michelle whines.

"Yeah!" Feliks seconds the motion.

"It'll be fun for you guys, but not for me. A bunch of people will just flirt with me and try to get in my pants. Plus, the two of you will probably try to get me drunk and that will cause me to do something that I WILL regret in the morning, so no. I don't want to go." I explain firmly. The two pouted their lips.

"I actually think it will be good for you." Leon says as I look at him dumbfounded.

"Seriously?"

"Well, think about it. You have been stressing about your ex for weeks now. Not to mention, Algebra work has been abundant. Thus, the moodiness you have been in. I think a night out will be good for you. We all need a break now and then." Leon states.

"He's right! Also, I remember someone promising Michelle and I a favor that he cannot refuse." SHIT. I forgot about that.

"So what do you say, Emil?" Leon asks. I think for a while on how I can get out of the deal, but then I give up.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go." Michelle and Leon cheered with joy as Matthew and Toris watched. Leon stayed expressionless, and just turned his attention back to the chapter we were in. I go back to reading as well. Hopefully this party won't turn into a disaster.

 **Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT!... It does turn into a disaster… Till next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is literally the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life! OHMYGOD! You can expect many things to happen here and hopefully I did good and you will like this chapter! :D Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **hklines – Here it is! Also, pleaaaaase update "Uh, Table for Two?" I'm literally dying to know what's going to happen next! XP**

 **Fumei-chan – Don't worry! The party won't end in too much of a disaster. It's just another plot will be introduced.** **Also, sure.**

Emil's Point of View

There are about three reasons as to why I DON'T want to go to the party.

One, desperate people. (For the average teenager, it might be considered as a "dream come true" to be fawned and admired by many other teenagers in a sexual way, but to me it is a damn nightmare. Also, it is pretty annoying.)

Two, the possibility of me getting carried away or doing something incredibly stupid and embarrassing. (I don't think I should explain this one any further. It explains itself.)

And finally, Number three… Lukkas.

Now you might be wondering. Lukkas? Your brother? The one that constantly teases you and berates you to go out more? Why would he be a problem?

Well, this may sound odd to you, but behind that cocky attitude and the stoic expression lies an overprotective brother. I'm not just talking about those normal protective brotherly instincts, but somewhat motherly kind too! He may look like he wants me to go leave the house more, but I can assure you that is one big lie. How do I know?

It was the first party I was invited to. I was a bit new as I had just recently moved to the country. Michelle and Feliks instantly befriended me and asked me to go with them to the gathering. Of course during this time not that many crazed suitors came my way and since I was new and was actually starting to be friends with two normal individuals (OR SO I THOUGHT!), I wanted to make an impression, so I agreed. Take note, this was my FIRST EVER party. I came home that day, waiting for Lukkas to arrive from his work. He eventually made it back and I asked him if I could attend.

Silence. Pure Silence.

I eagerly waited for a response. He then stood up slowly. His face not giving away any expression. He looked calm and blank as usual, yet I felt that something wasn't quite right. He then went up the stairs and I felt obliged to follow him so I went up from my seat. Finally, he stopped in front of my room and entered it. Then, the door shut loudly. I hurriedly ran towards my room and opened it. To my surprise, Lukkas was nowhere to be seen. I felt confused at the scene before me and also a little bit worried. I enter the room and suddenly the door slammed behind me. I try to open it, but there was no use. Someone was keeping it shut tightly.

"LET ME OUT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I shout and bang on the wooden barrier as hard as I can.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG, EMIL. I WON'T LET YOU!" I hear Lukkas say from behind the door. I spent a few more minutes hitting and screaming. Thankfully, Mathias came home right on time. He calmed Lukkas down and told me to stay in the room and that both of them will just sort things out. They went in their bedroom right next to mine. Naturally, I put my ear close to the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation. I could clearly hear the loud voice of Lukkas.

"MATHIAS, HE'S JUST A BABY! I CAN'T LET HIM GO TO THOSE CRAZY FRAT PARTIES!"

"Okay, Lukkas calm down. I'm sure it is not a frat party." Mathias replies in a calmer voice, but it can still be heard from the other room.

"IT IS A FRAT PARTY."

"NO, ITS NOT! DANGGIT LUKKAS, WE'VE BEEN TO A FRAT PARTY. I'M SURE IT ISN'T ONE!" The fight went on and on for a while. Then it got slightly softer and suddenly, a loud thud. By now I was scared. Had someone thrown a punch? Did Lukkas hit Mathias? OR WORSE. DID MATHIAS HIT LUKKAS?! If he hurt my brother in any way, I'd be sure to kill him. Many thoughts and possibilities were floating through my mind and then I hear it… A Moan. 'FUCK' was my immediate thought. THESE TWO WERE LITERALLY JUST SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER SECONDS AGO! NOW, THEY DO THIS?! The whole endeavor lasted about a few minutes. I basically had to drown out the lewd noises by grabbing my headphones and listening to rock and heavy metal songs on my laptop with the volume on the loudest possible setting, yet somehow I was still able to hear bits of it. It was fucking ridiculous! Finally though, Mathias knocked on my door and sheepishly opened it. His hair was again messed up and shirt wrinkled. Behind him was my brother hiding.

"Hey, Emil. Lukkas would just like to apologize for trying to lock you in your room and he would also like to tell you that you could attend that party. It is really fine. Right, Lukkas." Lukkas gave a small nod. Obviously, he was being forced to be fine with it, but I didn't argue any longer as I did really want to go to that party.

"Okay, but can I ask you guys for a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?" Mathias asked, ready to deliver since he probably felt bad about what happened.

"Thicker Walls."

And that was that. Now you understand why I'm reluctant to ask as it might inflict that same reaction within my brother and honestly, I'd rather not hear any more of his and Mathias' 'fights'. I sighed.

"Woah, Emil. Let it goo! Let it goo!" I hear Leon sing as he approaches me. I look at him confused.

"What?"

"Let it goo! Let it go-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time. Why are you singing that?" He gave me a small smile before he answered.

"Duh. You looked a little… Frozen. Ba-dum-Ts." He acted as if he was actually playing the drums on the last note he said.

"Dumb ass"

"Whatever. I can see you smiling you know." Dammit.

"Checkmate." Leon said with a smirk as he went beside me and leaned on the lockers.

"So, what's wrong this time? Evil girlfriend on the loose again? Michelle giving you grief? Feliks finally admit that he has a thing for Toris?"

"You see it too?! It is so weird how Toris doesn't seem to notice it at all."

"Ha, yeah, but seriously, what's wrong? You seem conflicted." I give a deep sigh and explain.

"That is actually a really funny story." Leon said, smiling a little bit.

"Shut up." Leon put his two hands up.

"Hey, don't get mad. Just saying. It's pretty funny."

"It won't be funny, when I tell Feliks I can't attend." I replied grimly as I looked to the ground. I had no idea what I was going to do. Leon just stayed quiet and looked like he was pondering about something. After a while, he spoke.

"I may just have an idea, Emil."

"What?" Leon took my hand and held it. I felt a blush form on my face and was praying that he wouldn't notice it. He began to pull me and walk towards the exit of the school.

"Leon, where are we going?"

"Just keep walking."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

The whole walk was mostly silent. Leon just kept pulling me to our destination and I just looked at him confused and abashed. Many of the school's students saw us and were whispering to one another. Probably, their present gossiping involves Leon and I, but Leon didn't seem to care and continued to walk.

Eventually, we reach the place and I stare at it questioningly.

"My house?" My voice said curiously as I looked at Leon.

"Yeah."

"I'm completely lost. What's your plan exactly?" Leon gave me a smile. Again, he pulled me and walked towards the entrance of my home.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" And just like that a familiar "Ding" could be heard.

"LEON, I'M NOT READY TO-" The door creaked open, revealing Lukkas with the same unreadable face.

"Leon, it is nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you too, dai ge Lukkas." Lukkas gave a small smile.

"I am still very baffled as to how my brother found a good person like you to be his friend. Such luck he has."

"WOW, LUKKAS. WHY DON'T YOU JUST SLAP ME IN THE FACE?!" I said angrily, annoyed by the two.

"Now, now, Emil. That's no way to talk to your big brother. VERY BAD. I'm sorry, dai ge Lukkas. I'm trying to teach him to be more respectful, but it seems as though I have a lot of work on my hands."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Leon. Come in. You must be very exhausted from staying with my brother all day with all his complaining and tantrums."

"It is no problem at all. I am used to his ways." If looks could kill, these two would be dead by now.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

We entered the house and Lukkas served us snacks. We all sat in the dining room just talking about random stuff. Lukkas thanked Leon for getting me back on track and I mumbled a thank you as well. He also began talking about me as a kid and all those random embarrassing stories families tell their visitors. I know I should have been attacking Lukkas to make him stop, but I was very tired and the dilemma of how to ask for Lukkas' approval was still weighing down on me.

"So, enough about how Emil got stuck on a tree. How have you two been at school? I've seen the extra algebra work. I presume it must be stressful." Lukkas asked as he stood up to get a glass of water from the refrigerator.

"It is, dai ge Lukkas. In my old school, it was also hectic, but my brother always made sure I had a break every now and then." Leon winks at me. I was still unsure of where this was going, but I remained silent to see what would unfold next.

"Really? That's nice. What will you be doing to take the stress out this time? Maybe Emil could get a few pointers. He's been having mood swings."

"Hm, well, I am not sure. Oh, but I think maybe I'll just be going to this party I was invited to that's on Saturday. Hold on. Emil, weren't you invited as well?" I hear a crash which sounded like glassware shattering. Lukkas had his back turned, but I knew that he must look unhappy. This was not going to end well.

"Well, Emil?" Leon asked once more.

"Uh, uhm yeah. I was invited."

"Oh, that's cool, are you going?" ARE YOU SERIOUS? My brother is probably having a stroke right now and you are still talking about this?! I stare at him mouth agape, but he just nodded his head and continued to wait for a response.

"Uh, I don't know actually. It depends on Lukkas, to be honest. I'm sure my brother needs me to do stuff on Saturday. You know, there are many errands and tasks and work and-"

"Brother, you can go." WHAT.

"Hm?" I ask Lukkas to repeat, because I felt that my ears were just playing tricks on me.

"I said you can go." Lukkas turned and faced us. He had a sincere smile on his face.

"Anyways, I'm sure Leon here will be good company and I trust that he won't leave you alone or make you do something you shouldn't be doing. Right, Leon?"

"I only have good intentions." Leon answers this time giving me a grin that also showcased a little message of 'I told you so'.

"And I believe that, so yes Emil, you can go." I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT. I try to process what had just happened and wonder if what is happening is real or if I've gone completely crazy and am just imagining things right now. I get interrupted by Leon speaking up.

"So Emil, Are you going?" Leon inquired again with a smile. I give a small smile back as well.

"I guess I am."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Leon stayed for dinner and of course he and my brother continued to torment me. Mathias came home just as shocked by Lukkas' sudden change of heart about me and high school parties, but was really happy that Lukkas had chosen to let me go without making a big deal out of it. Before I knew it, it was Saturday afternoon and I was getting ready for the party.

"Blue Jeans, Dark Blue Jeans, or Black Jeans?" I hold up three pairs of Jeans and present them to Mathias and Lukkas…who was currently sitting on Mathias' lap. Ew. I know.

"What's the difference?" Mathias asked as Lukkas rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind the idiot. I say it is between the Dark Blue and Black. Take the Blue Jeans out." Lukkas expertly said.

"Thanks... And can you guys please tone it down with the PDA. My bed is big enough for the two of you to sit down separately you know?" I replied.

"No, too much effort. What shirt are you wearing anyways? Maybe picking a shirt first can help you choose between the Dark Blue Jeans and The Black Jeans." I nod and try to look in my closet for a shirt. I had an adequate amount of clothes to choose from, yet it seemed like I couldn't choose any of them. What worries me more is why I cared so much about what I was going to wear. It felt like I was attending my first party again, but exactly who was I trying to impress? It's funny how I ask myself that question, but I know the exactly who. Today though, I won't admit it. This whole event is for me to not stress about anything. That includes those kinds of feelings.

"Having a hard time?" Lukkas stood up from Mathias' lap and made his way to my closet, skimming through the numerous tops, before stopping on a particular one. He took the piece of clothing out. It was a plain white polo.

"This one." He said as he handed me the polo.

"Um, Lukkas don't you think this is a bit to formal?" I ask. Truth be told, I liked this white polo shirt a lot. My mom had bought it for me the last time Lukkas and I visited our home in Norway. She was ecstatic and excited to see my reaction on what she bought for me and although this isn't the most expensive or good clothing that I have, it is definitely my favorite.

"You don't want to wear it?" Lukkas raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, of course I do. It's just. I think it is way too formal for a party for a bunch of teenagers."

"I actually might be able to fix that." Mathias spoke up and gave his famous big grin. He went out of the room. Lukkas and I just stood there stunned. Mathias? What? He then came back and held a brown hoodie without sleeves.

"Wear this on top. It'll look good or in your teen language 'swag'" I let out a laugh and take the hoodie from him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!" The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Mathias curiously inquired.

"Leon." Lukkas and I said in unison. My brother, although was lenient this time, had a few rules in mind. First, I'm not allowed to go home by myself. He and Mathias are quite aware that there is a possibility of me drinking, even if I tell them I won't. In Mathias' words, "Drinking is in your blood, Emil! You can't resist it!"

Second, I have to be with Leon when I'm going and leaving the party. They trust that Leon would keep me out of trouble during the whole thing. Plus, Leon doesn't really drink and assured Lukkas he would be sober as usual during the party.

Lastly, I have to listen to Leon…. Like, I'm going to do that. That is one rule I'm breaking.

"Leon?"

"Yes, he's going to bring Emil to the party and bring him home as well." Lukkas explained. Mathias just looked at him questioningly.

"Huh."

"Huh what, Mathias?" I raise an eyebrow at him and had my arms crossed.

"Well, I was just thinking. You worrying and having a hard time picking an outfit to wear while waiting for someone to pick you up and take you to a party. It sounds a bit like a couple about to go to prom doesn't it? I didn't know 'just friends' do couple things now." Mathias answered with a devilish grin.

"SHUT UP. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS, MATHIAS."

"Haha okay, Emil. Just promise to invite me to you 'Just friends' wedding."

"Ugh, just get the door, Mathias!" He gives one more smirk and heads downstairs to open the door.

"OH HI, LEON JUST FRIEND! COME IN!" Mathias shouted from downstairs for me to hear. He is so fucking annoying sometimes.

"THANK YOU! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING AGAIN?!" Leon mimicked him. I smile. Idiot.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

"Emil, you have your phone?"

"Yes, Lukkas. This is the seventh time you asked that."

"Leon, you saved my number, Mathias', and the house number as well?"

"Yes, dai ge Lukkas. See." Leon showed his phone again and the contacts clearly had 'Mathias' and 'Dai ge Lukkas' written on it.

"Good. Oh god. What else?" Mathias stood behind Lukkas. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to rub his tense shoulders.

"Don't worry, sweetheart! I'm sure they will be fine." He loving said to my brother. This was definitely our cue to go.

"Oh god, Leon hurry up and let's go! They're starting to be gross and touchy!"

"Yeah, I do think we should go. I wouldn't want to disturb these two and become a nuisance."

"How polite! And you're Emil's friend?!" Mathias said in awe. Kiss ass.

"Whatever. Come on, Leon." I replied as I walked away from the house.

"Alright. Goodbye Dai ge Lukkas and Dai ge Mathias."

"Bye!" Mathias exclaimed and then shut the door immediately. Leon caught up with me and we began walking together.

"Ugh, I don't even want to know what those two are up to behind those doors." I stated with an annoyed tone.

"Ha yeah, but I think we already have a pretty good idea as to what they're doing."

"That makes it worse." Leon laughed at my comment. That reminds me. Leon doesn't laugh that much. He smiles, smirks and makes jokes, but laughing was not of the norm for him. It's a shame though. I wished he laughed more. It sounds nice.

"Emil, what are you smiling about?" SHIT.

"Uh.. um.. Nothing. Nothing important." I stuttered. Thankfully, Leon didn't push me into telling him this time. He must have sensed that it was something I really didn't want to talk about. He merely gave a small nod and continued walking. I could feel the atmosphere transitioning into an uncomfortable vibe. I didn't want awkwardness at the moment. Thus, I spoke.

"So, we are walking to the party?"

"No, I have someone who is going to pick us up by that curb." Leon pointed at the concrete edge of the path we were in.

"Who?"

"A relative."

"Your brother?"

"Nope."

"Then who?" At the exact moment, a car appeared and came to a full stop in front of us. Leon opened the door and gestured me to go in first.

"I'm not a girl! You don't have to do that!" I stated.

"You may not be a girl, but I am still a gentleman."

"You're so annoying."

"Just get in, Emil or we'll be late." I mutter a fuck you to him as I got inside the car. I couldn't make out the face of the person behind the wheel, but he had blonde hair. Leon came in and sat beside me and finally the mysterious driver spoke revealing his identity and I wasn't expecting it to be that person.

"Are both of you settled back there? Sorry I was late. Bloody Alfred got into a bit of trouble as usual." MR. KIRKLAND?!

"Are you sure you weren't his so called 'trouble' this time?" Leon joked and Mr. Kirkland froze.

"Oh buzz off you wanker! Mind your own bloody business!" I was paralyzed. What the fuck is going on?!

"Hey, are you okay, Emil? You look like you've seen a ghost." Leon asked with worry in his voice.

"MR. KIRKLAND?!" I said too loudly, but I don't care. I didn't know what the hell was happening at the moment.

"What the bloody hell?! Why are you shouting?!... Oh, didn't Leon tell you?"

"NO."

"Lad, I think it will be best if you explain as I'm currently occupied with trying not to crash this car." Mr. Kirkland recommended as he maintained his focus on the road. Leon sighed.

"Yeah, Arthur… or um Mr. Kirkland here is actually a distant relative of mine. I use to actually live with him back in London, when I went to school there as a foreign exchange student for a while."

"WHAT?"

"It's a long story and a boring one. We are just related and you know in contact. Do you understand?" I was still trying to process the information in my head. Leon and Mr. Kirkland? Related? How?!... Well, they do have some common characteristics. Attitude wise and Physical attributes do show a similarity, but it is still completely unexpected and not obvious. I wanted to know more, but I feel like Leon would think I was being annoying if I did. I begin to realize that I don't know a lot of things about Leon. I know he has a brother, but I've never met his brother or any part of his family before. I don't know where he lives. I don't know his favorite color or favorite movie. I don't even know if he has a favorite anything! I mean sure, I know a few basic details, but I don't exactly know him as much as he knows me. He is still this mysterious person. I have clues that tell me who he is, yet he remains a puzzle that is waiting to be solved. I wonder if that's what is making me attracted to him. It's not because I actually like him or have feelings for him. It was because he was this secret that I wanted to know. If so, then I guess I understand why those girls and boys act that way towards me. It's just old fashioned infatuation.

I didn't want to question Leon any further though as my head began to hurt from thinking too much. Plus, relative or not Mr. Kirkland could still fail me if he thinks I am too pestering. It'll be best to just nod and shrug it off.

"Good." Leon smiled and we all return back to normal.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

The rest of the care ride was alright. Mr. Kirkland… I mean Arthur (HE ACTUALLY LET ME CALL HIM ARTHUR!) began talking again. He was asking us about our opinions on the teachers and the lesson plan he was making us do. I hesitated to tell him my true feelings about the work load he gives to be polite and also to avoid failing English. Although I was afraid and refrained from complaining, Leon was the exact OPPOSITE. He absolutely did not hold back anything. From Arthur's stupid rules to his overload of homework and tests. He covered them all with no fear detected on his face. Of course, Arthur's reaction was to shout curse words at him and call him an idiot, but that just made Leon happier. Yep, you can really tell they're close.

We arrive in our destination. I could already see many of our schoolmates outside of the house talking, laughing, and drinking from Red Solo Cups. Damn. I never thought I'd see this again. We exit the vehicle and said our thanks to Arthur. He told us a few things though before leaving the location.

"Alright, now it is a party so you two enjoy yourselves, but please be safe."

"Yeah, we will." Leon replied nonchalantly.

"I'm serious, Leon. You may be a pain in the arse, but you are my pain. Don't do anything stupid. Same goes to you, Emil." Arthur turns to me and gives me a stern look that was mixed with concern.

"Both of you be smart and if there is an emergency, don't hesitate to call me. I'll immediately come and fetch you if I must. Understood?" This is the first time I've seen him so worried and actually… nice. Leon smiled and nodded.

"We will. Don't worry, old man. You know me. I'll be fine." Arthur smiled back.

"Well then, you two enjoy yourselves and relax. You both deserve the break." We say our goodbyes and Arthur drives off. I can already hear people squealing and talking at the sight of us.

"Hey, don't mind them. It'll be fun." Leon assured. I take a deep breath and we both made our way inside the house to look for Feliks and Michelle.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

"OH MY GOSH, EMIL! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!" Michelle hugged me upon my arrival and then did the same to Leon.

"LIKE I WAS TOTALLY HALF EXPECTING YOU TO DITCH! OMG LEON, YOU ARE TOTALLY A MIRACLE WORKER!" Feliks exclaimed. Leon smiled at the compliment while I just rolled my eyes.

The whole place looked like what you'd expect from a high school party. Plenty of obnoxious people, loud dance music and remixes playing in the background, completely wasted individuals who are probably going to have the worst headache when the wake up the next day. Such a shame. I see Toris come towards us with Matthew. They both held drinks on each hand, most likely alcoholic and not soda.

"Hello there, friends." Matthew said shyly.

"Yes, it is so good that you came." Toris happily stated. He handed Feliks the drink he was holding with his left hand while Matthew gave Michelle the one he was holding.

"That reminds me! Emil, you have to totally get drunk!" Feliks yelled.

"NO."

"Come on, Emil! Don't ruin the party!" Michelle whined and turned to Leon.

"Leon, you should really see him drunk! He is super fun."

"Really now?"

"STOP IT. I'M NOT GETTING DRUNK AND I'M NOT TAKING A SINGLE DRINK." I stood my ground. There is no way I'm going to get coaxed into making myself a fool again.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best that you don't drink at all." Leon casually spoke up. We all looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?! LEON, ARE YOU LIKE FINE?!" Feliks panicked as Michelle began putting her palm on Leon's forehead.

"He doesn't feel too warm. MAYBE IT'S INTERNAL!"

"OMG, LIKE POOR, LEON!" They fussed over him, until Leon spoke again.

"No, I'm fine. It's just I don't think Emil should drink even one alcoholic beverage. I don't think he can take it, being a lightweight and all." WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! LIGHTWEIGHT?! I'M FROM SCANDINAVIA MOTHERFUCKER. I GOT SOME VIKING SHIT GOING ON IN ME. I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A FUCKING LIGHTWEIGHT. I grab Feliks' drink abruptly and chug the whole thing down.

"ONE FUCKING MORE PLEASE."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Leon's Point of View

Emil has just downed about five beers and is now completely hammered. He is currently dancing around and being incredibly loud. It's like there's this new profound confidence that erupted within him because of the alcohol. He looked like he was having so much fun and as long as he was I was happy. Michelle then made her way to me and we talked.

"Eyyyyyy." She was apparently drunk as well.

"Hey, Michelle. You doing okay? Do you need something?"

"Naaaaaah, I'm just having fun! Did you see monsieur Emil? He looks like he is having the time of his life!" She slurs. I smile. I'm glad to see that he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah, it's nice to see."

"Feliks and I thought that what you did was incredibly smart. How did you know that would make him do it?" She looked at me curiously.

"Mathias told me."

"Ohhhh, that's real cool! Well, I'd hate to leave you, but I feel like I need to dance with those hot guys over there." She pointed to a group of guys and girls dancing to Ke$ha.

"Au revoiiiir, Leon!" She sung before retreating to the dancefloor. I wave goodbye to her and return to watching Emil. There was just one problem. Emil was nowhere to be found.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Emil's Point of View

Leon was definitely wrong. Emphasis on the DEFINITELY. I'm completely sober! I accidentally fell a while ago, but you know that doesn't mean anything right? Anyways, dancing is sooooo tiring. I've been at it for a while. It was so fun!... You know, because I'm sober. Yes, sober and serious dancing is fun! I bump into someone.

"Woah there, sorry bruh." I said and before you judge me because I said 'bruh'. I swear I am not drunk! I always say bruh! It's like my own personal mantra you know! I say bruh all the time!... Bruh.

"Bruh? Emil, you are so totally drunk!" I hear the person I bumped into laugh. I felt annoyed and was about to bring some total trash talk on the table, until I saw who I hit.

"Feliiiiiiks! Ohmygod, broooo! You heeere! I forgot! That's so craaazy!" Feliks laughed.

"I am so tempted to take a video of you right now, but I am sort of busy."

"Buuuusy?! BOOOO! What the hell could keep you from the party, bruh." Yes, bruh.

"Well, you might not be much of help, but I'm actually looking for Toris. He kind of got crazy with the alcohol and I lost track of him in the crowd."

"Woooah Toris? Drunk?! What a light weight?! Too bad he isn't like me!"

"Haha yeah, Emil. Too bad he isn't as sober as you." That sounded like sarcasm and I was about to reply to that when another voice called out for Feliks' name.

"Feliks! I found him." Matthew came running towards us.

"Oh thank god! Where is he? I've been freaking out so hard right now!" Matthew looked hesitant. He stared at the ground and avoided eye contact. I was beginning to think it was bad news…. Or maybe he just liked the ground. I don't know. It's probably because he liked the ground. The carpet was really nice.

"I don't think that's necessary…"

"What are you saying? Where is he?!" Feliks' asked loudly. It was obvious he was anxious to find out where his friend slash long time crush had run off to.

"Look, Feliks, he is fine. It's just I don't think you'll like what you'll see." Feliks didn't take that and he pushed Matthew aside and went in the crowd. Matthew quickly followed him and since I didn't want to be alone either I went as well.

"Toris! Toris! Where the hell are you?!" Feliks continued to shout and call for him, but there was no reply. He didn't stop though and kept going around to find him. Finally, he stopped. His eyes became bigger and he froze.

"I'm so sorry, Feliks." Matthew approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sounded sympathetic and I got curious as to why. I look at the scene that Feliks was staring at and then I see it. It was Toris. He was dancing way too close with a girl, but not just any girl. It was Michelle. They dance for a few more seconds and finally Michelle grabs Toris' shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss which quickly turned into a full on make out session. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, but mostly I felt bad for Feliks. When I saw his face, I felt even worse. He looked angry, confused, and so very hurt. It wasn't a puzzle as to why. I could see his eyes beginning to shed tears. Matthew tried to console him, but he just shrugged Matthew away and ran out.

"I'm going to follow him." I said, but was immediately stopped by Matthew.

"No, Emil. I'll go. You are way too drunk to go out on your own."

"Hey! I'm not fucking drunk!" I protest angrily, which made Matthew back away a little.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot, but I think its best if I go. What if Leon got into a fight or trouble? You wouldn't want him to get hurt, would you?" Matthew had a good point. I nod, but I tell him to make sure Feliks will be in good hands. Matthew swore to me that he will make sure Feliks would be fine and I watched him go chase after Feliks. I hope he is okay.

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Leon's Point of View

I AM FREAKING OUT. WHERE THE FUCK IS EMIL?! I search frantically through the groups of people. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight! He could get into a fight or get hurt! So many horrible things could go wrong and he would be helpless! I needed to find him. I continue looking for him when I spot a white haired person sitting on the couch from afar. Emil! I think to myself, but hold on… who are those two. I see two guys cuddling up to the Icelander. They were playing with his hair and his shirt. They were all over him. I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt rage boil up inside. I marched over to the sofa and grabbed Emil and pulled him up. The two looked shocked and unpleased.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK NEW KID?!"

"YEAH, YOU MAY BE HOT, BUT EMIL IS SO MUCH HOTTER THAN YOU! NOW, LEAVE HIM ALONE." I ignore them and pull Emil away from the scene. The two boys stayed put as they seemed intoxicated as well. We head outside.

"Leon, where are we going? And Aw! Your grasp is so tight!"

"Home."

"What?!"

"I'm taking you home."

"NO." Emil escaped from my hold on him and had an angry expression.

"What?"

"I said NO."

"What do you mean? It's late and those two were going to do something bad to you, Emil. Don't get mad that I brought you out of it."

"That's not even close as to why I'm mad, Leon!" I stare at him confused.

"Emil, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk." I see Emil clench his fists.

"AND HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME?!"

"Emil, calm down." I try to get him to relax, but I could see it was clearly not working.

"YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, LEON! WHY IS THAT EXACTLY?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST ME?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M NOT WORTHY TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE?!"

"Emil, that's not true."

"YEAH, WHATEVER. DAMMIT, LEON. I HATE YOU SO-" Emil suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He held his stomach tightly and finally… He vomited. He bent down and I went towards him and started rubbing his back. Finally, he finished but then passed out almost immediately after. Luckily, I caught him. If he had fallen, he would definitely be pissed off and so would his brother. I whip out my cellphone and call Arthur. I ask him to pick us up and he tells me that he is on his way. I look at the now unconscious Emil in my hands. I wonder. Was what he said just drunkenness or did he actually think that I didn't trust him?

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Emil's Point of View

Shit. What happened? The last thing I remember was going to the party. After that, I'm not sure. Oh god, my head fucking hurts. Have I been drinking? What the fuck?! How did I get drunk?!... Oh that's right. Leon. Ugh, that was probably his plan to work me up and get me to drink. How could I be so stupid as to fall into his trap! I probably passed out and Leon had to drag me home. That is so embarrassing! I hope I didn't vomit! Worse, I hope I didn't vomit on Leon! Well, if I did, it was his fucking fault! Consider it as my revenge for tricking me into doing something stupid. Hm? This feels weird though. My bed feels different. I don't know it feels softer… and Also, a lot BIGGER. WHERE AM I?!

I slowly open my eyes and before me wasn't the blue ceiling of my room, but instead I see an Asian man with black hair and a single curl sticking out staring straight at me. I scream.

"KIKU, HE'S AWAKE!"

 **Author's Note: I think you guys can guess where Emil is at. :P Weeeee! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hellooooo! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm about to start school as a freshman in college and there are so many things to do omg! Classes haven't even begun and I already feel lazy and tired. XD No worries though, because I finally was able to finish this chapter! Woohoo! I wouldn't have done it without you guys though! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It really makes my day. :D You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter! Happy readings!**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

 **hklines – I loooove you omg! Thanks :D**

 **Die-Twi – Good on you Ms. Bella Swan, but don't you worry! Emil Steilsson is waaaaay better than Edward Cullen ;)**

 **happyharkeychoco – Huhu I know \\(T_T)/ I feel awful! I'll try to make it up though with some HongIce fluff! Everything will be okay!**

Emil Point of View

"KIKU, HE'S AWAKE!... AND HE'S SCREAMING TOO!"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." A familiar voice said. I looked behind the Asian stranger currently on top of me and see Leon on the door with a dark haired Asian that I didn't know either.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" I yell making the stranger on top of me fly off me. He went to join Leon on the door while the other unknown Asian just smiled shyly and remained quiet. I then got a sudden realization that something felt different…. MY CLOTHES! THESE ARE NOT MY CLOTHES. I freak out. HOW THE FU-… OH NO.

"OH GOD, LEON DID WE?!" I look at him with pleading eyes and worry.

"Did we…?" Leon said with one eyebrow raised, waiting for me to finish the rest of my sentence.

"You know…" I don't want to say it. It's too embarrassing, especially with these two new people in the room.

"No? I don't know." Leon had a skeptical expression. I take a deep breath. I close my eyes and feel my face getting hotter as I try to speak the words out coherently, but quietly.

"… Have sex…" There was a sudden outburst of laughter. I open one eye and see the guy with the one curly hair clutching his stomach.

"OHMYGOD, COUSIN!" Cousin?

"I LIKE THIS GUY OF YOURS. IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MINUTE AND HE'S ALREADY TALKING ABOUT SEX! WHAT MAKES IT BETTER IS ITS SEX… WITH YOU! BWAHAHA!" Wow this guy is really loud and he's Leon's cousin? Leon groans and approaches me to get away from his obnoxious 'cousin'.

"Excuse him. He's perverted. Also, I knew what you were trying to say, but you looked so cute embarrassed. I couldn't help myself." Leon smirked. Cheeky bastard. He sits on the edge of the bed. The questions still remains though so I spoke.

"Leon."

"Hm?"

"Be honest. Did we?" I asked seriously. I knew that on the outside I had a stern expression, but on the inside I was fucking losing it. What if we did? What does that mean now? Was it casual? Is a weird thing going to start between us? So, many possibilities and Leon's face was unreadable at the moment, which made me more anxious to know the answer. He looked away from my eyes and I went pale. Does that mean…

"… No."

"Huh?"

"No, we didn't do anything." I exhale loudly which made Leon's loud cousin laugh even more. He eventually stops and crosses his arms as he walks towards me and Leon

"Haha alright you two, since we got that settled, how about we go downstairs to eat? I think Yao's done with breakfast and you know how impatient he can be?" He pats Leon hard on the back. Leon groans. Wait Yao? Leon's brother?

"Yao? What? Hold on. Where exactly am I?!" I question. Leon looked at me, surprised by the inquiry.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I just stare at him, confused. He gives an amused expression and shakes his head.

"Welcome to my home, Emil."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

Upon knowing my current location, I asked Leon as to why he brought me here and not to my house. Leon explained that I was completely drunk and thought that if my brother ever saw me in such a state I wouldn't ever get to go out again. He called up Lukkas and of course he was worried and answered the call almost instantly. Leon assured that I was fine and safe, but mentioned that I was slightly sick due to the alcohol intake. He suggested to let me stay the night at his house as his brother, Yao, knew many types of remedies for… well, being drunk. Lukkas was hesitant at first, but then allowed me to as he thought that I would need all the pain killers I can get. Thus, here I am.

"OH IT'S SO NICE TO MEET LEON'S NEW FRIEND ARU!" A long haired Chinese man who I'm assuming is Yao was holding a ladle and approached Leon and I. I had my hand ready for a polite shake, but Yao hugged me instead. I wasn't expecting that at all so I sort of stood awkwardly for a while. I found the action of hugging your brothers drunken or well now hungover friend a bit peculiar, but eventually I hug back… or at least try to. It was so awkward okay. Don't judge. Yao lets go and introduces me to everyone.

"I'm Yao, Leon's older brother and this quiet and shy one over here is Kiku Honda. He is Leon's and my cousin from Japan."

"Nice to meet you, Emil-san." Kiku bows. I didn't know if I should too, but I do anyways.

"Nice to meet you too." Kiku gives a small smile.

"AND I'M IM YONG SOO FROM SOUTH KOREA!" The man with the one curl suddenly appears and shouts enthusiastically. He puts his right hand out for me. I take it and he starts shaking it rampantly.

"Nice to finally meet Leon's boyfriend!" I look at Im stunned.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Leon immediately interjects.

"Oh I'm sorry. Soon to be boyfriend." He winks at Leon.

"SHUT UP!" Leon was about to tackle Im when Yao grabbed his shirt. Leon tried to escape, but Yao had a tight grip on him.

"Okay, okay, you young people. No more fighting aru. It's time to eat." Leon calmed down and Im had his tongue out which made Leon go back to being furious. I laugh and he stares at me.

"What?" I ask. He smiles.

"Nothing."

"Good."

\\(-_-)/ HUZZAH \\(-_-)/

I realized eating with Leon's family is sort of eating with mine. There are so many jokes geared towards Leon and I, but this time the one being bothered by them is Leon.

"Emil, he talks about you all the time." Im says as he shoves three dumplings in his mouth.

"No I don't! Stop it!... And stop eating all at once! You're going to choke, idiot!" Leon exclaimed

"Yolo."

"Ohmygod, you're so annoying. I hope you choke!"

"Is that true?" I ask. Leon remained silent and Im was too busy trying to swallow to talk at the moment.

"Yes, it is aru." Yao answered back.

"Yao!" Leon looked at Yao as if he had just betrayed him.

"No, need to be embarrassed aru. Anyways, he does talk about you a lot. On the first day of school, he came home with this big grin and told us about you right away."

"It was like he was obsessed."

"IM, LIKE STOP IT!"

"It was cute."

"Kiku?! You too?!" Kiku shrugged and went back to eating his food. Leon put his hands on his face and I could see he was turning red.

"I think it's kinda cute too…" I spoke up. Leon looked at me with surprised expression and I slump down on my seat. What the hell am I saying?!

"What?"

"… I said it's kind of cute…" I blush and see Im and Yao smirking.

"Oh, um… Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

There was awkward silence between Leon and I. I continued to eat my food as if nothing had happened and tried to avoid eye contact with the Hong Kong teen. It wasn't hard to do since Leon was just staring down at his plate at the moment probably trying to do the same thing. This feels weird. Suddenly, Yao and Im laugh loudly, breaking the silence that had built up the room. Kiku even let out a giggle as well.

"YOU TWO SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES!" Im shouts as he slams his hand on the table repeatedly and clutches his stomach.

"IT IS SO FUNNY ARU! KIKU QUICK TAKE A PICTURE OF THEM!" A flash of light came up and startled me. I see Kiku with an actual camera which made Yao and Im laugh even louder. It was infectious and I try to stop myself from laughing too hard as well. I turn to Leon who looked like he wanted to die or crawl under a rock and hide forever. I don't know why but I grabbed his hand and he looks at me. I smile and give his hand a squeeze. He nods and relaxes a bit.

The laughter dies down and we continue with our meal. Yao, Im, and Kiku asked questions about me and told some stuff about them as well. There, of course, was funny stories about Leon's childhood and Leon did complain, but wasn't tense as much as a while ago. We finally finish our food and head up to Leon's room. I called Lukkas to say that I was alright and that the tea Yao had made me did wonderful. The headaches were drastically lessened.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much…. No, Lukkas. I don't need to see a doctor…. This is the fifth time I've said this! I'm fine…. Yeah, I'll be home before eleven….. No, I won't say it!... What how do I owe you?!... Geez, Okay fine!... I love you too, big brother." I hang up the phone and see Leon smirking.

"And what are you smirking about, Mr. Obsessed over me." Leon's face drops and it was my turn to smirk.

"Let's just change the topic. Agreed?" I was debating if I should continue my torment, but then again knowing Leon he'd probably get revenge so I agreed. I look around Leon's room. His room was pretty normal. The bed was color red and the walls had few posters of superheroes. Well, superhero at least. I'm not that into the whole comic thing going on, but this guy looked cool. He had a red and black suit on and hand his thumbs up as he looks straight into the camera.

"That's Deadpool." Leon snapped me out of my thoughts and I turn to him quizzically.

"Who?"

"Deadpool. He's like my favorite superhero of all time."

"And why is that?"

"Well, get yourself comfortable, Emil, because this is going to be long." Leon clears his throat. So dramatic of him and he begins to tell me about why he likes the character so much.

"He's sarcastic like me, funny like me, likes red and black like me, is nice to children, like me…" And the list when on and on. He didn't stop to catch a breath and said every reason with enthusiasm in his voice. It was both endearing and amusing to watch. I had never seen him this invested in something this much. Reasons turned into stories he had read from comics and small facts. I could see why Leon likes him.

"He is literally like the strongest and can't die, but this one time though he lost a battle with this other guy and it sucks! Oh and he loves death, but yeah like I said he can't like die cause-"

Suddenly, my phone began to ring on the bed.

"Hold that thought." I tell Leon before I grab it and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Emil!" It's Michelle.

"Yeah, whats up?" I can hear her sniffling through the phone.

"Michelle? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Leon looks at me with worry.

"I have done a terrible mistake!" Her voice was shaky. This was serious.

"Hey, hey, no. Everything will be alright. Just explain to me what happened. What did you do?" I asked with a soothing tone.

"I don't want to say it. Matthew said you know. Please, Emil. I need help."

"I don't know… wait." I started to remember a few things that happened yesterday. There was getting tricked by Leon. Then, a lot of dancing and shouting. Followed by seeing Feliks… Oh no. Felix!

"Oh god, Michelle, Where are you?!"

"In front of your house. I thought you'd be here."

"Don't worry. Leon and I will be right there okay? Just stay put."

"Hurry, please!"

"We will." I hang up the phone. Leon was confused and anxious to know what was wrong.

"Hey, is she okay? What happened?"

"No time to explain. I'll tell you on the way. Right now, we have got to go."

"Okay." Leon stood up and we say our goodbyes to his family. Yao gave me one last hug that wasn't as awkward as the first.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Emil."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"Come back any time you'd like. Oh and thank you." I look at him bewildered.

"For what?"

"For being my brother's friend. He can be annoying sometimes and seem like he doesn't care too much, but you have made him happier somehow, so thank you, Emil." I smile and look at Leon who was already out the door waiting for me.

"No thanks needed. He makes me happier too." Yao grins.

"That is very nice to hear aru."

"COME BACK AS SOON AS YOU CAAAAN!" Im runs towards me and pulls me in for a bone crushing hug. I can't breathe!

"Im-san, I think you're hurting Emil-san." Kiku pointed out. Thank god! Im immediately let's go and places his hand on the back of his head.

"Haha sorry, I forget how strong I am sometimes. Seriously though, today was fun! You should hangout more here!"

"I will don't worry." I assure Im and he grins widely.

I head out. Leon and I wave goodbye and the door is closed. We begin to walk quickly to the bus stop.

"So, what happened?" Leon asks as we walk.

"You remember the party yesterday?"

 **Author's Note: Annnnd that is it for now! Teehee, Hong Kong's favorite superhero is Deadpool! :3 I feel like due to Leon's impeccable talent to be sarcastic and to not give a fuck most of the time makes him feel a connection to the merc with a mouth. :D Also, I loooove South Korea omg. I don't know it is just so fun to write him. He's like the Denmark of Asia. He's all bubbly and cute! :3 Yaaaay! I'll make sure to have some more of Yao, Im, and Kiku in here! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


End file.
